Our Perfect Family
by CatWomanRainbow
Summary: Maureen and Joanne have four adorable kids and of course drama ensues. Read and Review! Rated T for MoJo content and it's RENT. Discontinued...
1. Thunderstorms and little girls

**So this is my first story on here although I have read many. This story is basically going to be memorable moments in the lives of Maureen, Joanne and their girls over the course of about a year and half. **

Joanne was sitting on the couch looking through her papers to prepare for court next week. Maureen and the girls were in the playroom learning how to play the new board game they bought while shopping today. She could hear Maureen laughing and the girls squealing with delight. Joanne smiled to herself and went back to her work. The next thing Joanne knew her papers were being ripped out of her hands and Maureen was straddling her.

"Smooch me, Pookie," Maureen said puckering her lips. Joanne leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. Before she could pull away Maureen grabbed her face and deepened the kiss. Joanne couldn't help but let a little moan escape as Maureen's tongue grazed the roof of her mouth. Maureen pulled out of the kiss and began placing small kisses on Joanne's neck.

"Honeybear," Joanne said.

"Yes, Pookie," Maureen mumbled against Joanne.

"The kids are in the next room."

"I know, they're playing a game and I want you," Maureen said sneaking her hands up Joanne's shirt.

"Honey, I have a lot of work to do," Joanne said pulling Maureen's hands out of her shirt. Maureen sat up pouting at Joanne.

"But Pookie, we haven't had sex in forever," Maureen whined.

"Maureen, the kids are in the next room," Joanne warned.

"Joanne, they are playing a game," Maureen said mocking Joanne's tone.

"Maureen, I'll tell you what. I'm almost finished, I just need to make a few more notes. You go put the girls to bed and I'll meet you in the bedroom when I'm done.

"Mmm, I like how you think," Maureen said pulling Joanne into a kiss. "Girls, bedtime!" Maureen yelled jumping off Joanne's lap. Joanne slapped her ass as she headed towards the playroom. "Oooh!" Maureen squealed.

Joanne picked up her notes and began working again. Maureen and the girls were being noisy as she raced them up the stairs to their bedrooms. Half an hour later the girls were tucked in their own beds asleep, which was a rare occurrence on weekends. Maureen walked down the stairs to check on Joanne. She was bent over picking up her papers from the coffee table and putting them in her attaché case. Her shirt was un-buttoned just enough so that Maureen had a great view of her cleavage.

Joanne could feel someone watching her as she put her papers away. She looked up and Maureen was standing at the bottom of the stairs with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Joanne asked.

"Just enjoying the view, Pookie," Maureen said walking over to Joanne.

Maureen straddled Joanne's lap and began placing kisses along her neck. She trailed down her neck to her collarbone and ran the tip of her tongue lightly over it before kissing the little dip in the middle. Maureen pulled away long enough to unbutton Joanne's shirt the rest of the way. Joanne gasped as Maureen buried her face in the valley between her breasts. Maureen lifted her head up and brought her hands up to Joanne's chest. Placing a hand on each breast she began massaging them through her bra.

"Mmm, I missed the ladies," she said burying her face once more. She began sucking on the side of Joanne's right breast. She pulled away and looked at the hickey satisfied. She returned her lips to Joanne's mouth and this time it was Joanne who deepened the kiss. She ran her hands up Maureen's thighs, slipped her hands into the back of Maureen's jeans and squeezed her ass. Maureen let out a tiny yelp and pulled out of the kiss.

"Let's go upstairs, Pookie."

Maureen and Joanne got up off the couch and made their way up the stairs. Once inside their room Maureen had Joanne pinned against the door sliding her shirt off her shoulders. A flash of lightning lit up the room and Joanne could see two little lumps snuggled under the blanket on their bed. The crack of thunder made Maureen jump and she held onto Joanne.

"Maureen, I think we have company," said Joanne nodding towards the bed.

Maureen turned around and groaned when she saw that Hannah and Rylie were in their bed.

"But Pookieeee, I wanna have sex with you," Maureen whined.

"We can put them back in their own beds after the storm and have a quickie in the morning before they wake up," Joanne reasoned.

"No, put them back in bed now," Maureen begged running her hands up Joanne's side.

"Maureen, I'm just as unhappy about this as you are, but if we put them back now they will come back later and we'll have to stop."

"Ok, fine," Maureen pouted. She dragged herself over to the bed and lay down on her side. Joanne did the same on her side. The girls were sleeping in between them. Hannah snuggled with Joanne and Rylie snuggled with Maureen. Maureen's heart melted when she looked over at her sleeping girls. Joanne's and her eyes met. They both let out a contented sigh and fell asleep to the sound of the rain hitting the roof.

**Reviews will get you updates faster and good ones are always appreciated. The updates should be pretty frequent unless I get busy. All of the chapters are mapped out I just have to get them written. The reason why I waited so long to reveal the girls' names is because I was going to ask you readers what you think I should name them but their names came to me last night and I just had to keep them. If you have any suggestions for later chapters all ideas will be considered and you will get credited for it. I want to give a shout out to GorgeousSmile whose ideas have inspired me to write this story. I have read almost all of your stories and they are all really great. Hey readers check them out!**


	2. Tickle Monsters and Mommies

**So it took me week to get this up which is kind of slow on my part but I got really busy and I think I've slept at my house a total of three times this whole week. If reading about blood makes you queasy you might want to skip that part of the bedroom scene. You'll know when. I was going to wait until the 30th to post this because it's Idina's birthday but maybe I'll have the next written to post that day. hopefully! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. It's longer than the first one and I can't say if it will be the longest but it might be close. The only character's that I own are Hannah Faith, and Rylie Hope. I just take Mo and Jo out to play then I put them back.**

Chapter 2 Tickle Monsters and Mommies

The next morning Joanne woke up to Maureen's legs entangled with hers, Hannah's feet up by her face and Rylie draped over her waist. She looked over at the snoozing diva trying to figure out a way to wake up Maureen without waking the girls. Then she remembered that her legs were tangled with Maureen's. She rubbed her legs on Maureen's hoping that would wake the drama queen. Maureen's eyes fluttered open and met Joanne's.

"Morning, Pookie," she whispered.

"Do you wanna help me put them back in bed?" Joanne whispered back.

Maureen's eyes lit up. She grabbed Hannah while Joanne cradled Rylie.

"Why do I always get the heavy one?" Maureen whined. Hannah was small for a seven year old but she was solid and felt like dead weight while she was sleeping. She hoisted Hannah up to get a better hold on her. Hannah was a heavy sleeper and she didn't show any signs of waking up.

"Maureen, stop complaining," Joanne said leaving the room with Rylie cradled in her arms. Maureen followed with Hannah.

Once the girls were in their beds Joanne and Maureen high tailed it their room. Before Joanne even had the door shut Maureen was assaulting her with kisses and had her shirt halfway off. Maureen pulled Joanne towards the bed and pulled her on top of her. She wrapped her legs around Joanne's waist to pull her closer.

"Well good morning to you too, Honeybear," Joanne giggled.

"Oh sorry, good morning, Pookie," Maureen replied as she pulled Joanne's shirt over her head and threw it across the room. Her hands reached down to slide Joanne's pajama bottoms down. Joanne pulled Maureen up and took off her shirt.

"Pookie, did you lock the door?" Maureen asked.

"Oh, shit!" Joanne replied getting up. She walked over to the door and turned the lock. Joanne returned to the bed and straddled Maureen. She slid her fingers into Maureen's waistband and yanked her pants down throwing them across the room. Joanne sat there admiring her wife's naked form. She leaned down and placed a kiss on Maureen's lips. They were soon in a heated make-out session, hands roaming, tongues tangling, fingers tickling, hips grinding.

IDINAMENZELTRACIETHOMSEDENESPINOSA

Joanne and Maureen lay there letting their bodies calm down. Maureen was still panting and trying to catch her breath. She rolled over on her side to face Joanne

"Pookie, I want another baby," Maureen said out of the blue.

"Honeybear, can you please not say things like that? You're gonna give me a heart attack," Joanne replied clutching her chest. She turned her head to see Maureen's pouting face. "Wait you were serious?"

"Yes, Pookie, why would I joke about something like that?" Maureen asked.

"You seriously want to have another kid running around here? You can barely handle Hannah and Rylie as it is, Honey."

"I can so handle them. Their seven and four what can they do that I can't possibly handle?"

"Umm, do I need to mention the last time I went out of town? You had to call Collins to help you bust the bathroom door open when the girls decided to go swimming in the bath tub."

"Yeah, well I told them they could swim but I didn't know they would lock me out of the bathroom, and besides Collins wasn't much help. He was high as kite when he got here and stood outside the door and laughed for like five minutes." Joanne chuckled to herself upon hearing that part of the story again.

"It's not funny, Joanne," Maureen whined. "They could have flooded the house or drowned."

"I know Honeybear, that would have been awful but they were fine and now we have a funny story to tell."

Just then Joanne and Maureen heard giggling coming from the hallway and their door knob being jiggled.

"Mommy! Mama! Let us in we want to snuggle!" Rylie yelled.

Snuggling was a tradition on Saturday mornings in the Jefferson-Johnson house. All the girls would lay in bed, pop in a Disney movie and snuggle, Riley with Maureen and Hannah with Joanne. The girls clearly played favorites but Maureen and Joanne didn't care because they each got one.

Joanne quickly placed a kiss on Maureen's lips and got up to open the open the door. The girls came rushing into the room and jumped on the bed. Rylie attacked Maureen before snuggling under the covers with her mommy. Hannah always a lady simply sat at the edge of the bed waiting for Joanne to put in a movie. This week she picked The Little Mermaid. The girls loved this movie especially after her and Maureen took them to see it on Broadway. They danced around and sang like Ariel for weeks. They showed off their signed playbills to anyone who would look. They pointed out the name Sierra Boggess and made it a priority to tell them that that was Ariel's autograph. They were so excited and their faces lit up every time. Joanne finished putting in the movie, walked over, and sat on the bed waiting for Hannah to get snuggled into her. They all lay in bed quietly humming along to the songs. When Sebastian started singing "Under the Sea" Rylie went nuts and threw her arms into air smacking Maureen in the nose.

"Ow! Rylie Hope, calm down," Maureen scolded. She brought her hand up to her nose and realized she was bleeding. "Joanne, she made me bleed," Maureen said getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. Joanne followed her and handed her tissues to stop the bleeding. Maureen held the tissues to her nose as Joanne got a warm wash cloth to wipe the blood of her face and hands. Maureen pulled the tissues away from her face and checked in the mirror to see if she was still bleeding. The bleeding stopped so Joanne took the wash cloth and help Maureen get cleaned up. They returned to their room where Hannah was sitting up watching the rest of the movie and Rylie was hidden under the blankets. She knew she was in trouble. Maureen pulled the blanket back and looked down at Rylie who had tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry, Mommy, I didn't mean to make you bleed. I was just so excited."

"I know Ryles, I'm not mad."

"Can I kiss it better? Your kisses make my owies feel better," Rylie said as she placed a kiss on the tip of Maureen's nose. Maureen's heart melted at her daughter's actions. She definitely wanted another baby now. She loved the little moments. Maureen pulled Rylie into a hug and placed a kiss on top of her head. Maureen lay back down with Rylie and watched the rest of the movie.

When the movie ended Maureen noticed that Joanne and Hannah had dozed off. Not wanting to wake them Maureen and Rylie quietly got out of bed and shut off the movie. They went into the kitchen looking for something to eat for breakfast. Rylie picked out cereal so Maureen poured two bowls of cereal on the counter. She picked up Rylie, placed her on the counter and handed her a bowl of cereal. Maureen sat herself on the counter and began eating her cereal. Sitting on the counter eating cereal was a secret that the two enjoyed almost every morning after Joanne and Hannah left for work and school. She wondered if she and Rylie would have these special moments if they had another baby.

"Mommy, can I ask you a question?" Rylie piped up.

"Sure Ryles, whatever you want."

"Can you and Mama get me a little sister?"

Maureen smiled at her daughter. "I would love to, but we'll have to ask Mama about that."

"Ok, will we still get to eat cereal on the counter if I have a little sister? She might tell Mama our secret."

"I think our secret will be safe, Ryles."

"Good, because I like eating cereal on the counter with you."

"Me too," Maureen said smiling.

IDINAMENZELTRACIETHOMSEDENESPINOSA

When Maureen and Rylie finished their cereal they placed their bowls in the sink and went to go wake up Joanne and Hannah. As they approached Maureen and Joanne's bedroom they heard giggling and squealing. From the doorway they could see Joanne tickling Hannah and Hannah rolling over trying to get away.

"The tickle monster!" Rylie yelled running towards Joanne. She jumped on Joanne's back trying to save her sister. Joanne grabbed Rylie off her back and threw her onto the bed before tickling her too. Rylie shrieked and yelled for Maureen to save her. Maureen just stood there and laughed as her wife tickled both girls. They definitely brought out the fun side of Joanne.

Joanne collapsed on the bed clearly tired out. Maureen walked over to the bed and joined them. Rylie sat on Maureen's lap and played with one of the diva's loose curls. She leaned up and whispered into her ear, "Are we gonna ask Mama about my baby sister?"

"Joanne, your daughter has something she would like to ask you," Maureen said with a smile on her face.

"What do you want to ask me Rylie?" Joanne asked turning her head towards the two.

"Can you and Mommy get me a baby sister?"

Joanne looked up at Maureen then back to Rylie. "Did your Mommy tell you to ask me that?"

"No, I came up with it all by myself, silly."

"Oh, you really want a baby sister? What do you think Hannah?" Joanne asked turning towards Hannah now.

"I don't know. Will we still get to snuggle with you when the baby is here?"

"Of course, Honey, everything will stay the same just we'll have a baby too," Joanne replied.

"Okay! Let's get a baby!" Hannah cried.

Joanne sat up on the bed. "Go brush your teeth girls. We're having lunch at the loft today."

"Yay! Uncle Roger and Aunt Mimi!" Rylie yelled.

"Uncle Collins!" Hannah yelled as she chased her sister down the hallway to their bathroom.

Maureen crawled over to Joanne and snuggled against her. "It looks like we're having a baby, Pookie."

"I guess we are." Joanne said smiling as she placed a soft kiss on Maureen lips. "I'll call the adoption agency on Monday and see what they can do."

They heard screaming coming from the girls' bathroom and got out of bed to break up the fight.

**I am so jealous of Rylie and Hannah because they saw The Little Mermaid on Broadway but I wrote it so I can't be too jealous. This story already isn't going exactly as I imagined but it's still pretty close. Alot of the way that Maureen is with the girls I am pulling from me. Her little moments with Rylie come from personal experiences that I have had and my feelings about them. She might seem a little OOC and Joanne will too but this takes place during the present time and they have changed since 1990. and I'm not entirely sure how things would have been in the world the year I was born so the story takes place now. Read and Review please!!!! (pouts the Famous the Maureen Johnson pout). I had a lot of readers and only one review for my last chapter so get on it! push the pretty button you know you want to.**


	3. Birthdays and Baby Sisters

**This chapter skips a few months in time. I felt it was necessary for the plot because I hadn't had anything planned to take place during the gap. Angel lives because I love him/(her) with Collins.**

It has been five months since Rylie asked for a baby sister. Joanne called the adoption agency that Monday and their agent made their profile open to mothers looking to put their child up for adoption. Joanne specified that they wanted a girl, but they would also be happy with a boy. These past five months have been a torturous waiting game. Every time the phone rings Joanne's heart flutters hoping it's the adoption agency. She knows that these things take time. They adopted Hannah in 2003 when she was just over a year old. They waited three years to get that call. Then Rylie came along in 2005 at nine months old. This time was different. This time they wanted a newborn. Joanne also knew that mothers willing to give up their child to a lesbian couple were few and far between, but she still had hope. Maybe the fact that they already had two children would help them get picked.

IDINAMENZELTRACIETHOMSEDENESPINOSA

"March 4th 2009, 4 pm Eastern Standard Time the whole gang is at Maureen and Joanne's house for Rylie Hope Jefferson-Johnson's fifth birthday party. Pan left to the birthday girl."

"Uncle Mark do you have to video my party?" Rylie asked putting her hands up to block her face from the camera.

"Don't you want to remember your fifth birthday, kiddo? You only turn five once."

"Duh, Uncle Mark cause on my next birthday I'll be six."

"Wow, you must be getting smarter already. She gets her sarcasm from Maureen," Mark said to the camera.

"I am five now you know," Rylie replied before running over to Maureen.

"Mommy, where's Mama? I want to open presents now."

"Mama had to take a phone call inside she'll be right out when she's done."

Just as Maureen finished her sentence Joanne came out the back door with a huge smile on her face. Maureen had an inkling as to who she was on the phone with by the smile on Joanne's face. She never smiled that big unless it was for something really big. Maureen watched as Joanne picked up a glass and began banging on the side of it with a spoon to quiet the bohos.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make and I'm pretty sure that Rylie won't mind that I did it during her birthday party." Rylie ran up to Joanne and threw her arms around her waist.

"What is it Mama? What's the news?" Rylie asked.

"I was just on the phone with the adoption agency and a birth mother picked us!"

All the bohos started clapping and hollering to congratulate Maureen and Joanne. Mimi threw her arms around Maureen. Rylie and Hannah jumped up and down screaming. Collins put an arm around Joanne and smiled when he saw Angel doing a little dance in the yard. Mark and Roger hooted and cheered.

"Ok, everyone quiet down." Joanne managed over the chaos. "We aren't guaranteed a baby just yet. We still have to meet the birth mother and she gets the final say in whether we get the baby or not."

"So when do we meet her, Joanne?" Maureen yelled across the back yard.

"We have a meeting at the end of this week and if all goes well we get a baby in about a month or so."

Maureen ran across the yard and jumped into Joanne's arms. "Pookie, I'm so excited!"

"Me too, Honeybear, me too."

"March 4th 2009 4:06 pm Eastern Standard time Joanne just announced that she and Maureen will be mothers again in about a month's time if everything goes as planned," Mark narrated.

"Mark, turn that damn thing off," Maureen yelled walking towards him. Mark turned off the camera and held it protectively so Maureen couldn't take it from him.

"Hey can I open my presents now?" Rylie yelled. "It is my birthday."

"Sure honey, have a seat and I'll bring them to you," Joanne said walking over to pick up Rylie's presents. She got a mini softball and bat from Angel and Collins, a soccer ball and a little goal from Mimi and Roger, (Rylie is a big tomboy hence the sports equipment from the bohos) and a Disney princess bike helmet with matching pads from Mark. Rylie looked at the helmet and pads with a confused look on her face.

"Uncle Mark, I don't have a bike."

"Well, we just might have to fix that," Maureen said pulling a matching Princess bike from the under the deck.

"Wow! My very own bike! Thanks Mommy!" Rylie cried leaping into Maureen's arms.

"Um, I think you're forgetting who paid for the bike," Joanne said. Rylie jumped from Maureen's arms into Joanne's and squeezed her Mama.

"Thank you, Mama."

After cake and ice cream Rylie thanked all the bohos for her presents and for coming to her birthday party. Since it was a week night the bohos left earlier than usual so Hannah and Rylie could go to bed on time. At eight o'clock both girls were tucked into bed after being bathed and read to.

Maureen and Joanne were in their room sitting on the bed cuddling. Joanne was trying to read her book while Maureen lay on top of her drawing circles on her stomach. She found it harder to concentrate as Maureen's hands snuck farther up her body. Maureen lifted Joanne's shirt and placed soft kisses along her waistline. This sent shivers down Joanne's spine. Maureen felt the shiver and smiled. Joanne put her book down and grabbed Maureen to pull her into a kiss. At this Maureen swung a leg over Joanne to straddle her. The kiss deepened as Joanne sucked Maureen's bottom lip into mouth. She ran her tongue over it nibbled on it. Maureen went dizzy with desire. She loved when Joanne sucked her bottom lip. She started grinding Joanne. Joanne pulled from the kiss and flipped them over so she was on top. She climbed off of Maureen ignoring protests from the diva. Joanne shut and locked the bedroom door. She returned to the bed and was pulled down on top of the diva. Maureen flipped them over and began her assault on Joanne.

"We meet – the birth – mother – on Friday," Joanne said between kisses.

"What time?" Maureen asked as she lowered down to Joanne's neck.

"Eleven-thirty," Joanne moaned as Maureen's hands went up her shirt. Joanne turned her head to the side to allow Maureen better access to her neck. She ran her hands up Maureen's thighs and cupped her ass. Maureen sat up pulling Joanne with her. She pulled Joanne's shirt over her head and Joanne did the same for her. Their bras soon followed. Maureen had Joanne's pants undone. Joanne laid back and lifted her butt so Maureen could slide off her pants; Maureen discarded her pants and panties at the same time. Maureen crawled up Joanne's body placing kisses along the way. She hooked her fingers into Joanne's panties and yanked them down.

**This chapter was longer but I realized that the rest of this chapter fit better with chapter 4 so now it's part of chapter 4. I can't believe I have two chapters up in one day. Chapter 4 might be up tomorrow if I'm lucky and my muse stays with me. i caught the writing bug this afternoon and i haven't stopped since. Should I write a smutty chapter? I can do it but if you readers don't want one then i won't include it. I have a chapter mapped out that smut would fit into. Read and review and let me know. I know that people read this story you can't hide from me.**


	4. Punishments and Surprises

Joanne woke up at eight o'clock on Friday morning. She had the whole day off and called into the school to keep Hannah out so she, Maureen and the girls could go to the adoption agency to meet the birth mother. Joanne rolled over to see a sleeping Maureen. She gently shook the diva to wake her up.

"Fuck off, Joanne." Joanne knew she didn't mean it. Maureen was always like this before ten o'clock. Joanne got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. A few minutes later the shower curtain was yanked open to reveal an already naked Maureen.

"Morning, Pookie," Maureen said groggily as she stepped into the shower. Joanne moved over to let some of the water get on Maureen. The diva placed a kiss on her lover's lips. "I'm sorry for telling you to fuck off, Pook."

"That's ok Honeybear. I know you didn't mean it." Maureen pulled Joanne into a tight embrace. "Maureen, you're gonna get me all worked up and we don't have time for sex this morning."

Maureen's eyes lit up as she remembered what they had to do today. Joanne finished showering and left Maureen to do her thing. Joanne was pulling on her clothes when Maureen came into the bedroom wrapped in a towel. The diva unwrapped herself from the towel and began drying her hair. She threw the towel into the bathroom and stood in front of the closet stark naked. Joanne was not fazed by this as it was a habit of Maureen's to walk around the bedroom naked. Joanne finished dressing and closed the bedroom door before walking down the hallway to wake the girls.

She decided to wake Hannah first to give Maureen some time to put clothes on before Rylie burst into their room.

"Hannah sweetie, it's time to wake up," Joanne said turning on the light. Hannah groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. Joanne walked over to her bed and pulled the blanket down. Hannah rolled over and buried her face into her pillow. Joanne rubbed her back trying to coax the little girl out of bed. "I'm gonna go wake up your sister," Joanne said as she swatted Hannah on the butt. Joanne walked out of Hannah's room and went across the hall into Rylie's room.

"Ryles, let's get up," Joanne said as she flipped on the light. Rylie who was already awake shot out of bed and ran past Joanne. She only stopped to open the door to her mothers' room.

"Mommy, it's baby sister day!" Rylie yelled as she jumped on Maureen knocking her over onto the bed. Maureen slightly taken aback at being knocked over by her 5 year old just smiled. Joanne stood in the doorway laughing.

"Apparently someone's excited," Joanne said.

"Yeah, a little too excited at…8:45 in the morning," Maureen said consulting the clock on the bedside table. She sat up and placed Rylie on the floor. Rylie clung to her neck so Maureen picked her up and took her to her room to pick out an outfit. Joanne walked back to Hannah's room where she was already dressed and trying to brush her hair.

"Mama, can you help me?" Hannah asked when she saw Joanne's reflection in the mirror. Joanne walked over to Hannah and took the brush from her. She began brushing her daughter's hair.

"What do you want me to do with it today a ponytail, braids, or pigtails? I can curl if for you if you want."

"Can I have a curly ponytail with a pink bow?" Hannah asked.

"Sure honey. Let's go in my bathroom so I can turn on the curling iron."

Joanne continued brushing Hannah's hair and eventually got it all pulled up into a ponytail. She sprayed it with spray gel and wrapped small sections around the curling iron. Once she was done she wrapped a pink ribbon around the hair tie and tied it into a pretty bow. Hannah skipped out of the bathroom and went downstairs to the kitchen where Maureen and Rylie were eating breakfast. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down in her seat at the table. Joanne poured herself a cup of coffee and grabbed the newspaper off the counter. Joanne wasn't much of a breakfast person and she was too nervous to eat this morning anyway.

It was now 9:30 and they had some time to kill before they had to leave. Joanne was doing the breakfast dishes while Maureen was occupying the girls with cartoons. Rylie was jumping up and down asking when it was time to leave every 30 seconds. Hannah and Maureen were clearly annoyed. After 5 minutes and repeatedly asking her to stop Maureen got up, swatted Rylie on the butt and set her in a chair at the kitchen table. Joanne looked up from the dishes and had to suppress a laugh. Rylie was sitting at the table with a pout on her face.

"What did you do this time Ryles?"

"All I did was ask, Mommy when it was time to leave."

"How many times?" Joanne asked drying her hands.

"I lost count after 10." Joanne suppressed another laugh and sat down at the table with Rylie.

"Did Mommy ask you to stop?"

"Yes, but I'm so excited."

"I know you are excited, but you need to calm down."

"She spanked by butt too."

"You know the rules, Ryles. If you don't stop when you are asked you get a spanking and then you go to time out. You sit here and think about how you can do better next time."

"Ok, Mama."

Joanne set the egg timer for 5 minutes then went into the living room and sat on the couch beside Maureen. When the egg timer beeped Rylie got up from her seat at the table and walked into the living room. She climbed onto Maureen's lap, grabbed her Mommy's face and planted a big kiss right on her lips.

"I'm sorry Mommy."

"Aww, Joanne I can't believe I punished that," Maureen cooed.

"She maybe cute now but she wasn't 5 minutes ago. You girls need to go upstairs and brush your teeth because we are leaving in 20 minutes." Hannah got up off the floor and Rylie ran towards the stairs. Maureen followed them to supervise and to help Rylie make sure she brushes all of her teeth.

Ten minutes and two screaming matches over who got to use the SpongeBob cup and the blue step stool later, the girls and Maureen emerged from upstairs. Joanne had the girls' shoes and jackets ready by the garage door. Hannah and Rylie put on their shoes and jackets and followed Maureen and Joanne out to the car. Maureen buckled Rylie into her booster seat and got into the front seat beside Joanne.

IDINAMENZELTRACIETHOMSEDENESPINOSA

At eleven o'clock they pulled up to a convenience store to get something to drink and let the girls go to the bathroom. Sitting in the car for an hour made Hannah and Rylie really have to pee. Once everyone was back in the car Joanne drove over to the adoption agency. They arrived fifteen minutes early for their appointment and utilized that time to let the girls stretch their legs and get some energy out. Joanne called the girls back over to the car.

"Now, when we go in there I expect the two of you to be on your very best behavior. You will be quiet and you will not interrupt when a grown up is talking. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Mama," the girls said in unison.

Maureen picked up Rylie and carried her into the agency. She had less opportunity to become riled up when Maureen was holding her. Hannah gripped Joanne's hand and stood beside her at the reception desk.

"Joanne and Maureen Jefferson-Johnson for BrieAnn Eginoire (pronounced EGG-in-or),"Joanne said to the receptionist.

"Ah yes. Eleven thirty. She should be available so you can go ahead and head on back to her office."

"Thank you. Maureen let's go."

Joanne and Maureen walked back to BrieAnn's office with the girls. BrieAnn saw them coming and she got up from her desk to greet them.

"Maureen, Joanne it's so good to see you again, and this must me Hannah and Rylie. They haven gotten so big."

"I'm five now!" Rylie piped in holding up five fingers.

"Wow, you're a very big girl now aren't you," BrieAnn beamed.

"Ok quiet down, Ryles" Maureen said. Rylie snuggled into her Mommy.

They proceeded further into BrieAnn's office and Joanne noticed a very pregnant teenager sitting in the corner. She looked like she was about to pop any day now.

"Maureen, Joanne I would like you to meet Kacie," BrieAnn said pointing to the sweet looking blonde in the corner.

Joanne walked over and held out her hand to Kacie so she wouldn't have to get up from her seat. Maureen held her free hand out to Kacie and kept Rylie securely in her arms with the other. Maureen sat down and held Rylie on her lap. Rylie waved at Kacie and decided to play shy. Hannah sat down in another chair and Joanne sat beside her. BrieAnn walked around and sat in her desk chair.

"Kacie went in for an ultrasound yesterday and she has found out some very interesting news that she would like to share with you." Maureen and Joanne turned toward Kacie.

"I found out that I am 35 weeks pregnant with twins." Joanne's jaw dropped at the word 'twins'.

"Twins," Maureen repeated.

"Yes twins, a boy and a girl. You guys said you would be happy with both genders and the other couple that I'm looking at specifically said only one baby. So, I'm hoping you girls are it. I really want you to have my babies. I was raised by two wonderful moms and I want that for my babies," Kacie replied.

"We can handle twins can't we Mommy," Rylie said looking up at Maureen.

"Well we didn't discuss twins because quite frankly we never thought we'd be in this situation," Joanne replied.

"We are now Pookie, so what do you say? We can handle twins," Maureen added.

"Yeah Mama, twins will be really fun and we can get a sister and a brother," Hannah chimed in.

"Why not, we already have two cribs. Let's go for it," Joanne said. "Kacie, we would love to adopt your twins."

"No, they're your twins," Kacie replied.

"Great! So I have some papers for you to sign stating that you are committing to adopting the twins and Kacie will sign a letter of intent," BrieAnn added. "Now, I want you all to understand that anytime during the first 30 days after the twins are born Kacie can change her mind and keep them, but after those 30 days Kacie's parental rights will be terminated and Maureen and Joanne can begin finalizing the adoption."

"Yes, we understand," Joanne answered. "We almost lost Rylie at the last minute." Maureen shuddered and pulled Rylie closer to her.

After signing papers and exchanging contact information with Kacie, Maureen and Joanne settled the girls in the car for an hour drive back home. Kacie agreed to call them the minute she started going into labor and they would drop the girls off at the loft then high tail it to the hospital to be there for the birth.

IDINAMENZELTRACIETHOMSEDENESPINOSA

On the way home Joanne stopped at McDonalds and bought Maureen and the girls lunch. Joanne's stomach did not agree with fast food so she would wait until they got home to eat something. Her stomach was still flip-flopping after agreeing to adopt twins. Maureen spotted a Home Depot out the window and insisted they stop and buy paint for the nursery. Joanne stayed in the car with the girls because they were fast asleep and Maureen didn't want to wake them. About 20 minutes later Maureen returned to the car with three gallons of pale yellow paint. She put it in the back and hopped back in the car. Joanne drove the rest of the way home, parked the car in the garage and helped Maureen carry the girls into the house. Both girls were sleeping in their beds. Maureen and Joanne stood in the doorway of the room that they decided was going to be the nursery.

"Let's call the Bohos and have them help us set up the nursery," Maureen suggested.

"What are we gonna do with this bed? We don't have room in the storage room or the basement for it."

"We'll give it to Mark. Make that his payment if he helps."

"Sounds like a plan, Honeybear."

Maureen went downstairs and grabbed the phone to call the loft.

"Speeeaak."

"Mark, Roger, Mimi, Collins, Angel anyone pick up the phone. It's Maureen."

"Hey baby doll!" Collins answered.

"Collins! Guess what? We're adopting twins and we need you guys to come over and set up the nursery because our birthmother could pop any second and we have to have the nursery ready as soon as possible and there's pizza and beer in it for everyone and a new bed for Mark if he wants it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down girl. Did you say twins?"

"Yes, twins now get all your bohemian butts down here so we can do this." Maureen said and with that she hung up the phone.

Half an hour later all the bohos showed up at the door ready to move furniture and paint. Rylie had woken up and attacked Mimi before she could get through the door. Hannah jumped into Collins' arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"There's beer in the fridge in the garage and the pizza just got here a few minutes ago," Joanne said ushering everyone into the kitchen.

"Uncle Roger, Uncle Roger we're getting a baby sister and a baby brother," Rylie yelled from her place in Mimi's arms.

"That's cool, Ryles"

"March 6th 2009 3 pm Eastern Standard time Rylie Hope Jefferson-Johnson has just announced that she and Hannah Faith Jefferson-Johnson will be big sisters to a baby sister and a baby brother. How do you feel about that Hannah?"

"Uncle Mark do you have to video everything?" Mark sighed and turned off his camera. He brought his camera with him just for fun now. He finally got into the Director's Guild of America and was directing some small budget films. It wasn't a lot of cash but at least now he could afford to pay rent.

Four hours, three pizzas, and a 24 pack of beer later the nursery was finally cleared out and painted. The mattress and box springs were tied to the top of Collins' SUV and the cribs were brought up from the storage room and reassembled. They all stood back and admired their work. Angel who was out of drag today had a huge patch of yellow paint on his back. Mimi thought it would be more fun to paint Angel than to paint the walls.

"Hey, if you guys want to stay for supper I was thinking about throwing some hotdogs and burgers on the grill," Joanne suggested.

"We'd love to Jo, how about the rest of you?" Collins replied. All the bohos nodded in agreement and headed downstairs.

Outside on the deck Rylie was curled in Mimi's lap, Hannah was curled up in Joanne's lap as Maureen and Collins cooked the burgers and hotdogs. Well more like Collins was cooking and Maureen was just there to keep him company. They all sat and talked about what it would be like to have twins in the family. Mimi was so excited, she was getting Rylie and Angel excited. Roger was glad they were going to have a boy. Mark was glad too, but he still couldn't believe that they were really adopting twins. Joanne just sat there holding Hannah taking it all in. Any day now their world would be turned upside down and they would have two brand new babies to take care of.

**If you don't agree with how I had Maureen punish Rylie then that is your opinion. When I was growing up if my brothers or I were being bad and not listening we were swatted on the ass and put in time out. It was a very effective punishment. I'm putting a lot of myself and how I was raised into this story. I'm not an adoption expert but I've seen tons of Adoption Stories on TLC so I know a lot about them. I've already named the twins they have been named since chapter three. I might put pictures up of what the girls look like and the twins after they are born so I will let you know when I put the links on my profile. Hannah is quiet for a reason. She will get her time to shine don't worry. Reviews are wonderful and they make me feel special so click the pretty button you know you want to.**


	5. Twins and Momentary Freak Outs

**For those of you who haven't visited my profile to read the notes about this story I am letting you know that BrieAnn the social worker at the adoption agency is modeled and named after my high school biology teacher. She is the coolest teacher and most fun person I have ever met. I want to give a shout out to GorgeousSmile, CSIJaina, and LEXIRENT97 for reviewing. Yay! I love you! **

A week after meeting Kacie, Maureen and Joanne finally had the nursery done. One crib was blue while the other was pink. All the baby gear from the girls was brought up from the storage room, washed and ready to go. They had started a collection of boy clothes in one side of the closet and newborn girl clothes along with the girls' bigger baby clothes filled the other side. They even had names picked out. Now all they had to do was wait for a phone call.

Joanne was in her office finishing up some paperwork. Maureen was not happy that she was there on a Saturday but Kacie could go into labor any minute and Joanne needed to stay caught up. Her concentration was interrupted when her phone rang. Who would be calling the office on Saturday? She thought to herself.

"Joanne Jefferson," She answered.

"Oh thank god, Joanne. Kacie just called me and she went into labor," Maureen yelled into the phone.

"Maureen calm down. I'll be right there. Take the girls to the loft and I'll meet you at the hospital," Joanne hung up the phone, grabbed her coat and walked out of her office.

Maureen got the girls ready and drove them to the loft. When they got to the loft Roger was sitting on the couch messing with his guitar. Rylie burst through the door and jumped on the couch beside Roger. Maureen walked in with Hannah.

"Hey, Maureen," Roger said not looking up from his guitar.

"Hey Rog, Joanne wrote down a list of information for you guys, like what the girls eat and their bedtime routine. All of their stuff should be in this bag. If Rylie gets too wild just have Collins take her over to the house. He knows where the key is," Maureen replied.

"Okay, Mimi should be here soon she went to lunch with Angel."

"Alright come here girls give Mommy a hug and kiss." Hannah hugged Maureen and pecked her cheek. Rylie ran over and jumped into Maureen's arms. She grabbed Maureen's face and kissed her full on the lips before wiggling down. Maureen wiped Rylie's slobber off her face. "Bye girls, you be good for Uncle Roger and Aunt Mimi. I'm not joking when I say that Uncle Collins will take you back home if you get wild."

"Ok Mommy," Rylie replied clearly entranced in whatever Roger was doing with his guitar.

Maureen snuck out the door and hurried back down to her car. She drove as fast as she could to the hospital. Just as she got to the main entrance Joanne came walking up the sidewalk.

"This is it Honeybear. We finally get to meet our twins!"

"I know, I'm so excited Pookie!"

Joanne and Maureen walked into the hospital and rode the elevator up to the Maternity floor. They stopped at the desk and asked for Kacie's room number.

"Are you family?" the nurse at the desk asked.

"Yes, we're adopting her twins," Joanne replied.

"Oh, then I need to tell you that Kacie was taken to the OR for an emergency C-Section. There was no time to call you. She is doing fine and she should be in recovery soon."

"When can we see our babies?" Maureen asked.

"Let me call the nursery and see if they have made it there yet." The nurse replied picking up the phone. She asked the nursery if the babies had made it there yet. Then she hung up the phone and turned back to Maureen and Joanne.

"Your twins are in the nursery. I have identification wristbands that you will need to wear." She said as she put three wristbands on each of them. One for each of the twins and one that had their own name on it. "The pediatric wing is on the third floor." The nurse smiled at them. Maureen and Joanne took off for the elevators and went down to the third floor.

"We missed them being born Pookie," Maureen whined.

"I know Honeybear but at least they're here and we can go see them in the nursery."

They got off the elevator and walked through the doors to the nursery. The nurse at the window smiled and asked them which baby they were looking for.

"The Jefferson-Johnson twins," Joanne replied.

"Oh, yes baby boy Jefferson-Johnson and baby girl Jefferson-Johnson," the nurse said as she grabbed their charts and check Maureen and Joanne's wristbands. "They just arrived here about five minutes ago."

She took them over to two bassinettes. "You can pick them up if you like."

Joanne looked at the identification cards in the bassinettes and pulled them out to write the twins' names on them.

Collin Thomas Jefferson-Johnson

Born: 1:13 pm March 14th 2009

6lbs 7oz 20 in. long

Calliope Joy Jefferson-Johnson

Born: 1:14 pm March 14th 2009

5lbs 10oz 19 in. long

"Pookie they're so little," Maureen cooed.

"I know, and they're so beautiful." Joanne said picking up Collin. Maureen picked up Calliope and cradled her close to her body.

"I can't wait to take them home, Pook."

"They have to stay the night but we can take them home tomorrow afternoon."

The nurse came into the nursery and pointed out two rocking chairs that Joanne and Maureen could sit in while they held the babies.

"We should see how Kacie is doing when she gets out of recovery."

"Yeah she'll be so glad to see us."

"Does she want to see the babies, Pook?"

"She told me last week that she didn't want to see them and I'm pretty sure she told the nursing staff as well."

"Aww, I don't want to leave them, Joanne."

"We won't, we can see Kacie before we leave."

"Ok."

Maureen and Joanne stayed in the nursery until visiting hours were over and they reluctantly returned the babies to the bassinettes. They each gave them a kiss and asked when the twins would be discharged. They would return the following afternoon with the girls to take them home. They went back up to the Maternity floor to see Kacie. She was asleep when they got to her room so they just decided to go home and let her sleep.

IDINAMENZELTRACIETHOMSEDENESPINOSA

Maureen and Joanne pulled up to the loft at 9 pm. They knocked on the door and they were met by Collins and Rylie, trying to open the heavy door by herself.

"Mommy! You're back! Where are the babies?"

"They had to stay the night in the hospital but we can go pick them up tomorrow afternoon. What are you doing up out of bed? It's way past your bedtime missy."

"I'm just so excited. I can't sleep."

"Well you're sleeping when we get home because Mama and I are tired. We fed the babies and changed their diapers all day." Maureen picked up Rylie and yawned laying her head on her Mommy's shoulder. Joanne went to get Hannah out of Roger and Mimi's bed.

"Where's Mark?" Maureen asked looking around.

"He came running through here at about 7 saying something about a date," Collins replied.

"Mark has a date?"

"Apparently," Roger replied. Joanne emerged from Roger and Mimi's room with a sleeping Hannah.

"Hey Pookie did you hear, Marky's on a date."

"Mark? Really?"

"Yeah, he came running through here like a bat out of hell mumbling something about a date tonight," Collins said.

"Well good for him. He needs to get out more," Joanne replied. "We need to get the girls home and get things taken care of at the house before we can bring the twins home. We'll stop by tomorrow so you all can meet the twins."

After saying goodbye to everyone Joanne and Maureen took the girls down to the car. They had dropped Maureen's car off at the house before heading to the loft. Rylie had fallen asleep on the way home so Maureen unbuckled her from her seat and carried her up to her room. Joanne carried Hannah upstairs too. Once the girls were tucked bed Joanne headed into her bathroom to take a shower. Maureen was sprawled out on the bed still in her clothes.

"Honeybear, I'm gonna take a shower. Change into your pajamas because I am not sleeping in the same bed with you and your dirty clothes." Joanne took a shower and when she returned to the bedroom Maureen was still lying on the bed only now she was naked.

"Maureen put some clothes on the door is open," Joanne said as she put her pajamas on and threw a tank top and shorts at Maureen.

"Pookie, what if we can't take care of twins?"

"We'll be fine Honeybear. We'll each have a baby and the girls I'm sure will love to help."

"Yeah, but what about this summer when I'll be at home by myself with all four kids?"

"You can call Mimi. She's home during the day. Put your pajamas on."

Maureen crawled over to Joanne and started kissing the back of her neck. "Have sex with me, Pookie."

"Maureen, I'm exhausted."

"But I'm not tired and I'll be up all night trying to fall asleep."

"Find some other way to fall asleep."

"You don't even have to do anything. Just lay there and let me grind you."

"No, Maureen."

"Fine, but you better find one hell of a way to make it up to me."

"Alright Honeybear, let's go to sleep," Joanne said yawning. Maureen huffed and snuggled under the blankets not bothering to put her pajamas on.

**GorgeousSmile told me to go for it and write a smutty chapter so I'm going for it. The chapter will be rated with a HUGE warning at the top of the page. The section will be blocked off with HUGE warnings you can skip the section but not the chapter because you will miss out. Calliope Joy is named after Dr. Calliope Iphigenia Torres from Grey's Anatomy. Collin Thomas is named after Collins but that one was easy to figure out. I love the name Calliope and I've always wanted to name a little girl Calliope so I did. I saw my favorite teacher from high school today. I was so excited. I haven't seen her in a long time. I was so happy so I sat down and finished this chapter. It's not my best I think it seems rushed. Read and review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Homecomings and Meltdowns

**So after chapter 5 I kind of lost my writing bug. I hope that I'm getting it back with this chapter. I was hoping to have it written and posted on May 30 (Idina's Birthday) but that didn't happen. Sorry for the delay but you did get three chapters within 24 hours so I wanted you to be able to digest them before giving you a new one. This is now the edited version. I recieved a review saying there were minor typos and me being anal retentive (like Joanne, get it?) I had to fix them.**

**BIG WARNING! A part of this chapter is rated M, the section will be blocked off. If you wish to skip that section go right ahead but please do not skip this chapter. You will miss out on important events.**

Maureen woke up Sunday morning to sunlight streaming in the window onto her face. She rolled over and snuggled in closer to Joanne. Realizing she was still naked from the night before she decided to have a little fun. She rolled back over careful not to wake Joanne and threw back the covers. She hopped out of bed and snuck over to the bedroom door to shut and lock it. Maureen turned back toward the bed. She stood at the end of the bed and watched Joanne sleep before she pounced. Joanne's eyes flew open as the drama queen landed on her.

"Maureen, what the hell?"

"Morning, Pookie," Maureen said as she started placing soft kisses on Joanne's neck.

"Why are you still naked?" Joanne asked.

"I want to have some fun. You wouldn't let me last night, remember?"

"Oh, so am I making it up to you?"

"Yes." Maureen said as she pulled the covers off Joanne.

**RATED M STARTING HERE!**

She was now straddling Joanne. Maureen leaned down and captured Joanne's lips with hers. Her tongue barged in, making it very clear that she wanted some action. She slid her hands up Joanne's shirt and fondled her breasts. Joanne moaned and arched her back into Maureen's hands. She slid her hands up Maureen's thighs and cupped her bare ass. She gave it a little squeeze. Maureen responded by rubbing her palms over Joanne's erect nipples. She wrapped her arms around Joanne's back pulling her up and taking her shirt off. She laid Joanne back down and kissed her way from her neck down to her chest. Joanne gasped as Maureen took a nipple into her mouth. She sucked, licked, and flicked it with her tongue. She drew lazy circles around it before switching to the other side. After giving each breast attention Maureen lowered her body down Joanne's. She placed kisses down Joanne's stomach and along her waistline. She hooked her fingers into Joanne's pants and pulled them down her legs. She threw them across the room and began her assault again by kissing her way up Joanne's legs. She rubbed her thumbs on Joanne's inner thighs as she worked her way to her warm center. She spread Joanne's legs wider and began massaging her clit with her tongue.

"Oh, Fuck! Maureen!" Joanne gasped. Maureen inserted two fingers into her lover and began a slow steady rhythm. She sucked on her clit making Joanne arch even further off the bed. She pulled her fingers out and replaced them with her tongue. She plunged in and out. She put her hand up and began rubbing her clit with her thumb. Maureen could feel Joanne tighten around her with each thrust. She thrust into her a few more times before Joanne shuddered underneath her letting her orgasm rock her body.

Maureen crawled up Joanne's body. She kissed and sucked at her neck until her breathing returned to normal. She leaned down and captured Joanne's lips with hers. Joanne plunged her tongue into Maureen's mouth tasting herself on her tongue. Their tongues battling for dominance, Joanne hooked a leg around Maureen's waist and flipped them over. Maureen giggled when Joanne pushed her arms above her head. Joanne broke the kiss and hovered over Maureen. She trailed her lips lightly along her jawbone to her ear. She traced the outside of her ear with the tip of her tongue. Maureen moaned and grabbed Joanne's face pulling her in for another heated kiss. They let go when air was needed. Joanne trailed kisses down Maureen's chest to her stomach. She positioned herself between the diva's legs and worked her way to her warm center. She gently blew on her wetness and watched Maureen squirm underneath her.

"You're teasing, stop it," Maureen begged.

"You want me to stop?" Joanne asked with a smirk.

"No! I want you to stop teasing."

Joanne lowered herself and let her tongue explore Maureen.

"Oh, Joanne!" Maureen moaned. She sat upright to look at the scene going on between her legs. Maureen threw her head back and let the heat rise up within her. Joanne was sucking and biting at her clit. She rocked her hips into Joanne's face urging her go harder and faster. Joanne held down her hips keeping her in place and plunged her tongue into the diva. After a few well timed thrusts the drama queen shuddered letting her orgasm take over her body. Maureen lay there panting and Joanne took her in her arms to calm her breathing.

"Mmm that was nice, Pookie," Maureen said kissing Joanne.

"I love you, Honeybear."

"I love you too, Pookie," Maureen replied placing another soft kiss on Joanne's lips.

**END OF RATED M SECTION**

Maureen and Joanne were cuddling when they heard a soft knock on the door.

"Maybe if we're quiet they'll go away," Maureen whispered. Then they heard a louder knock and their door handle jiggling.

"Mommy! Wake up you lazy bones! I want to go see the babies!" Rylie shrieked.

"Me too," Hannah added.

"Alright! Hold your horses we're coming!" Maureen yelled.

Joanne and Maureen pulled on their pajamas that were strewn all over the bedroom floor. Maureen collapsed on the bed again. Joanne leaned down and placed a loving kiss on her lips before walking over and opening the door. Rylie burst into the room and jumped on Maureen.

"Ooh, Ryles I think you're getting too big to do that," Maureen groaned. She kissed her daughter's forehead before sitting up and placing her on the floor.

"I'm going to take a shower. Can you feed the girls breakfast?" Joanne asked walking into the bathroom.

Maureen got up from the bed and picked up Rylie who was insisting that she needed to be carried. Hannah followed them downstairs to the kitchen. Maureen got the cereal out of the cupboard and began pouring three bowls.

"Mommy, I wanted to do it myself," Hannah whined. Maureen looked down at Hannah shocked that she was whining. This was way out of character for Hannah.

"Hannah, it's faster if I do it. So just deal with it today," Maureen said. Hannah stomped over to the table and sat down in her seat with a huff.

"Hannah Faith, if you're going to act like you can go back to bed."

"But Mama lets me pour my own cereal," she said crossing her arms.

"Just eat your cereal and Mama can deal with you when she gets out of the shower."

"No!" Hannah yelled.

Maureen was not in the mood to deal with Hannah's attitude. She ignored her and set the bowl of cereal on the table. Hannah pushed it away and continued to pout.

"Fine then, starve," Maureen said.

"I like when you pour my cereal, Mommy," Rylie said trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you, Ryles, now eat it before it gets soggy," Maureen replied.

Maureen and Rylie sat eating their cereal and Hannah pouted still refusing to eat. Eventually Joanne came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. She spotted Hannah's uneaten cereal and gave Maureen a questioning look.

"I tried to get her to eat but she copped an attitude and chose to sit there and pout instead."

"Why?" Joanne asked.

"Because Mommy wouldn't let me pour it myself," Hannah whined in response.

"Hannah this isn't like you. Why are you being difficult? Just eat your cereal so we can get ready to go get the babies."

"It's soggy now," Hannah whined back.

"Too bad, you sat there and didn't eat it."

Maureen and Rylie got up from their chairs. Rylie headed towards the playroom and Maureen pecked Joanne on the cheek before going upstairs to shower. Joanne turned back towards Hannah.

"You have two choices. You can either eat the cereal or go without. It's your choice." Hannah pushed the cereal even further away from her. She crossed her arms and huffed again much like she did with Maureen. Joanne put her elbows on the counter and put her face in her hands. This was not like Hannah at all. Rylie could have an attitude at times but Hannah had never been difficult.

"Hannah, why are you acting like this today?"

"I don't know," Hannah whined back.

"Are you mad about something?"

"No."

"Then tell me what's wrong."

"No."

Joanne walked over to Hannah and squatted down to get at her level. Hannah turned in her chair to face away from Joanne. She put a hand on Hannah's shoulder but it was shrugged off. Hannah was now swinging her legs kicking the bottom of the chair. Joanne picked up the uneaten bowl of cereal and dumped it down the sink. Hannah got up from her chair and stomped into the living room. She turned on the TV and started watching Spongebob. Joanne walked in and turned it off.

"You're so mean!" Hannah yelled getting up off the couch and stomping over to the stairs.

"Hannah Faith, don't you walk away from me." Hannah stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the tone of Joanne's voice. She knew she was in trouble if her Mama used the mean voice. She stamped her foot a few more times just to see what Joanne would do. Joanne walked over, took Hannah by the arm and swatted her butt before sitting her at the kitchen table. Hannah then proceeded to throw herself out of the chair onto the floor. She threw a kicking and screaming tantrum right there in the middle of the kitchen. Joanne had no idea what to do. Hannah had never acted this way before.

Joanne walked into the living room and turned on the TV. She found a show on CNN that looked pretty interesting. After 10 minutes Hannah stopped throwing a fit but was still lying there on the kitchen floor.

"What's going on?" Maureen asked walking down the stairs.

"Not a lot, just our oldest daughter throwing the biggest tantrum I have ever seen."

Maureen peeked into the kitchen and stifled a laugh when she saw Hannah asleep on the kitchen floor. Joanne walked over to see what Maureen was trying not to laugh at.

"Hannah, you can't sleep on the floor. If you're gonna sleep go upstairs and go back to bed," Joanne stated.

"No, leave me alone," Hannah replied.

"Fine, but you aren't going to the hospital with us to get the babies." Hannah just laid there ignoring Joanne.

Maureen went into the living room and picked up the phone to call the loft.

"Speeeaaak."

"Hey, guys it's Maureen. Pick up the phone."

"Hey, Chica!" Mimi answered.

"Mimi, we have a little situation with Hannah. Would you guys mind coming over to the house and watching her while we go get the twins?"

"What happened?" Mimi asked.

"I'll discuss it when you guys get here. It's too long to discuss over the phone."

"Ok, I tell the boys and we'll see you in a few. Bye Chica," Mimi said hanging up the phone.

Maureen hung up the phone and walked into the playroom to get Rylie. They went upstairs to get Rylie dressed and ready. Joanne started doing the dishes and Hannah remained on the kitchen floor.

IDINAMENZELTRACIETHOMSEDENESPINOSA

Fifteen minutes later the bohos showed up. They came in through the garage and saw Hannah lying on the floor. Joanne looked up from doing the dishes to greet them. Collins pointed at Hannah and raised his eyebrows.

"She threw a tantrum and now she refuses to get up off the floor. She knows that if she does get up she is to go straight to her room. There's food in the fridge, help yourselves. We should be back around three o'clock and if Hannah gives you guys any problems don't hesitate to call me."

"We won't have any problems, will we Hannah?" Collins asked.

"Huh," Hannah grunted.

"Well, that's more than I've been able to get out of her," Joanne replied.

Maureen and Rylie came down the stairs. Rylie walked into the kitchen and jumped at Mimi to give her a big hug. All the bohos stepped over Hannah and went into the living room. Maureen hugged Collins and then Mimi. She pinky waved Angel before pulling him into a hug. Roger and Mark sat on the couch avoiding the Maureen hug fest.

Mimi pulled Maureen aside and whispered, "So what happened?" Maureen explained the morning's events and looked at Mimi's shocked face when she was done.

"We'll be back soon and you guys can meet our beautiful twins," Maureen sang excitedly.

Maureen walked Rylie out to the car and buckled her in her booster seat before getting in the passenger seat. Joanne came out and shut the inside door. They pulled out of the driveway and drove towards the city. Rylie was so excited she could hardly keep still. Normally Joanne would have scolded her but it wouldn't have done any good today so she let her be excited. They pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked the car. Maureen helped Rylie out of her seat and held her hand as they walked up to the hospital. Joanne grabbed the two car seats and carried them. Rylie was jumping up and down in the elevator as they rode it up to the third floor. They got off the elevator and took a right to the pediatric wing.

They walked up to the window to the nursery and Maureen pointed out Collin and Calliope to Rylie. She couldn't go in so she and Maureen watched through the window as Joanne placed the twins in their car seats. Maureen and Rylie walked to the nurses' station to meet Joanne. The nurse checked their wrist bands to make sure they matched the ones that Joanne and Maureen were given the day before. The nurse signed the discharge papers and the twins were free to leave with Maureen and Joanne.

Maureen moved Rylie's booster to the third row of Joanne's Honda Pilot. She helped her get situated and helped Joanne buckle the twins in before sitting in the middle between their car seats. Joanne hopped in the front and drove them back home.

IDINAMENZELTRACIETHOMSEDENESPINOSA

Meanwhile back at the house…

Hannah laid on the kitchen floor for about 20 more minutes before deciding to get up. She stalked up to her room not bothering to look at any of the bohos.

"Someone should go talk to her," Collins suggested.

"How about you? She attached to you," Mimi said.

"She might be more comfortable with a girl," Collins replied.

"How do I get roped into this stuff?" Mimi asked ascending the stairs. She softly knocked on Hannah's door. When she didn't get an answer she pushed the door open to reveal Hannah sitting on the floor beside her bed. Mimi walked over and sat down beside her.

"Do you want to talk about it, honey?" Mimi asked.

"No, I just want to sit here."

"Then I'll sit here too, until you're ready to talk." They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Hannah finally decided to talk.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure, Honey, of course I can keep a secret."

"I'm mad because I don't want the twins to come home."

"Why don't you want them to come home?"

"Because Mama will be too busy taking care of a baby to play with me."

"Oh honey, your mama loves you very much and she will always have time for you. You just have to be a big girl and have patience with Mama," Mimi said pulling her into a hug.

"Ok, will you sit here and talk with me until Mama gets home? I don't like being in my room by myself."

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Mimi and Hannah spent the rest of the time talking about all sorts of things like school and the boys that she likes.

"We're home!" Rylie yelled as she walked into the kitchen. The guys met the girls in the kitchen. Collins and Roger both took a twin and carried them into the living room in their car seats.

"Where's Mimi?" Maureen asked looking around.

"She went upstairs to talk to Hannah awhile ago and she hasn't come down yet," Collins replied.

Maureen and Joanne took the twins out of their seats. Maureen carried Collin over to Collins.

"This is Collin Thomas," she said handing him to Collins.

"Really, Mo? You named him after me?" Collins asked with a big grin on his face.

"Of course I named him after you. You're my best friend."

"Aww, thanks Mo," Collins replied pulling her down to hug her.

"This is Calliope Joy," Joanne said handing her to Mark. Mark hesitated before carefully taking the baby out of Joanne's arms.

"She's so cute," Angel said as he oohed and awed at Calliope. "I bet I could paint her fingernails."

"Uh, let's wait until she's a little older before we start that," Joanne said.

"You can paint mine, Angel," Rylie chimed in.

Just then Mimi and Hannah emerged from upstairs.

**I ended it here because it was getting a little long and the next part fits better with the other chapter. If I would have kept going this chapter would have been twice as long. Review and let me know what you think. I personally reply to each review even if it is anonymous. I really want to know what your opinion is. It helps me keep writing. Pretty please with sugar on top? Will you review?**


	7. Jealousy and Dirty Diapers

**Sorry for the slowness of updating this. I've had quite a week. I had an emergency at work last Thursday and I was traumatized a little so yeah I haven't felt like writing except for yesterday and today. Shout out to GorgeousSmile, LEXIRENT97, Maureen Elphaba Thropp, fellfromgrace, and Bound Dragon for reviewing chapter 6. I seriously love you guys for reviewing. And thanks to those of you who put me on your alert list it means a lot that you want to know when I update. So anyways enjoy this chapter!**

Joanne looked up at Hannah and Mimi when they came walking down the stairs. She walked over to them leaving Calliope with Mark and Roger.

"Do you want to meet your brother and sister?" Joanne asked.

"No. I want you," Hannah replied reaching her arms up. Joanne picked her up and balanced her on her hip.

"How about I sit down with you on my lap and we can hold a baby together," Joanne suggested.

"Ok."

Joanne sat down on the free end of the couch with Hannah on her lap. Mark handed Calliope over to Joanne. She helped Hannah cradle Calliope in her arms.

"This is Calliope. Do you remember helping me pick out her name?"

"Yes, she's so little."

"I know."

"Can we call her Callie for short like Mommy asked?"

"Sure, you can call her whatever you want as long as it's a nice name," Joanne replied.

"Yay, we can call her Callie!" Rylie yelled.

"Rylie, don't yell around the babies," Maureen scolded.

"I'm sorry Mommy," Rylie said wrapping her arms around Maureen's waist.

"Yeah, Joanne I love the name Calliope but honestly I would rather call her Callie. It sounds a little more normal," Maureen said.

Everyone gave Maureen a questioning look after she made the 'normal' comment.

"Hey, I've mellowed out over the years. Just because I don't care what other people think doesn't mean that my daughter won't. I just want what's best for her. She's my child," Maureen responded.

"It's ok, Honeybear," Joanne said comforting Maureen.

"Yeah, you're the best Mommy," Rylie added. Maureen leaned down and picked up Rylie snuggling her.

Collin let out a loud wail and Maureen put Rylie down to go grab him. This made Rylie mad. Her Mommy had never put her down to pick up a crying baby. Maureen cradled Collin in her arms trying to soothe him. Rylie walked over to her and put her arms up indicating she wanted to be picked up too.

"Rylie, I can't pick you up right now I'm holding Collin," Maureen said.

"But I want you to hold _me_," Rylie whined tugging on her mom's shirt.

"Come here Ryles, I'll hold you," Mimi said helping Maureen out. Mimi held her arms out to her and Rylie reluctantly let herself be scooped up into the dancer's arms.

"So Mark, I heard you had a date the other night," Maureen said after she quieted Collin.

"Yeah, it wasn't too great though. I don't know if I'll see her again," Mark replied.

"Why not?" Maureen asked.

"She's like half my age and there's no way she'd be into me."

"She's 25, and how do you know if you don't keep seeing her?" Roger asked.

"I don't know guys. I tried to talk about stuff she'd be interested in but I didn't want to bore her with stuff about filming. Girls her age just don't seem like they'd be into that."

"Ooh! I know let's invite her over for dinner. Let her get to know us and you can talk about the films you've directed." Maureen suggested.

"Maureen, I don't think that's a good idea. We're not exactly what you would call a 'normal' group. I mean Mimi's an ex-S&M dancer…"

"Ex as in I don't dance at the Cat Scratch Club anymore and I give dance lessons to little girls who can't afford to go anywhere else." Mimi added.

"Roger is still trying to rock in his spare time…"

"It's called a hobby. I play guitar in my free time to unwind." Roger cut in.

"Collins is an anarchist who still likes to get high…"

"Yeah and in front of my kids," Maureen interrupted remembering the bathroom incident.

"Hey, I'm just enjoying life and I don't get high in public so don't worry man." Collins countered.

"Angel is a drag queen…"

"I'm only a drag queen at our birthdays and when Collins wants to have a little fun," He added winking at Collins. The rest of the bohos grimaced at Angel's comment.

"Maureen and Joanne are the most normal out of all of us, but they're lesbians and I'm not sure she's ok with that yet," Mark finished.

"How about we all meet her at the Life sometime and she can decide for herself," Joanne suggested.

"After I've taken her on a couple dates. I don't want to rush her into things."

"Mark, you're 34 and you've only had one serious relationship since Julie." Roger said.

Mark hung his head and teared up at the mention of Julie's name. Julie was Mark's wife whom he married in 1994 before she died 4 years later from skin cancer, Metastatic Melanoma. Julie was from California and she came to New York to try to make it on Broadway. She was a big fan of the sun and hardly ever wore sun screen. By the time she was diagnosed her cancer was already stage 4 and she had tumors everywhere. The doctors found tumors in her brain, liver, kidneys, stomach, and bowel. There wasn't anything they could do to help her. She was too far gone when they found the tumors in her kidneys and they started shutting down. Once her kidneys shutdown everything else started to go to. All the doctors could do was keep her comfortable. She and Mark had talked about having a baby a few months previous and then she was lying in a hospital bed dying. Mark stayed by her bedside everyday until the day she died.

"Mark, we all miss Julie. We know how hard it has been for you to start dating again. We don't want to rush you into anything that you don't want to do," Joanne said trying to comfort him.

"She's the reason why Candace broke it off a few years ago. She didn't understand that I was still grieving all those years later. I loved Julie and I still do. She was taken away from me so quickly that I didn't even get time to digest what was happening until she died."

"We were there man. We know what you are going through. I almost lost Mimi and that was the worst moment of my life," Roger said.

"Ewww! Something smells really bad!" Rylie yelled. Joanne sniffed the air and realized that one of the twins needed a diaper change.

"One of the twins needs changed," she said.

"Not mine," Maureen said sniffing Collin.

"Mommy, I think Callie pooped in her diaper," Hannah said plugging her nose. Joanne wrinkled her nose and helped Hannah get off her lap so she could go change Callie's diaper.

Joanne returned with Callie and handed her over to Mimi who was now free of Rylie. Roger and Mimi oohed and awed over Callie saying how cute she was and counting her fingers and toes to make sure she had all of them. Angel was holding Collin and was attempting to explain to him why he was named after Collins. Maureen was standing by his side with Rylie attached to her leg. Hannah sat on Collins' lap reading him a book. Mark had disappeared to where Joanne assumed was the garage. She decided to go look for him.

"Mark? Are you in here?" Joanne asked into the dark garage.

"Yeah," Mark replied softly.

Joanne flipped on the light to see Mark leaning against her car with a beer in his hand. She walked over to join him.

"I just miss her so much," Mark finally said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"We all do Mark. She is just as much our family as she is yours. After my dad died five years ago I didn't think that I could live my life without him. I didn't know how to exist in a world that my dad didn't, he was young and I didn't understand why he was taken from me. My kids will never know their grandfather. Hannah was two but she hadn't been around him enough to remember who he is. Oh, he adored her though. He was constantly asking for pictures and every time we talked he asked me when we were going to adopt another," Joanne chuckled realizing that they both had tears in their eyes.

"We should go inside. They're probably worried about us," Mark said wiping his eyes.

He and Joanne walked back into the house and heard screaming coming from the living room. Joanne ran in to see what was going on. Rylie was in the middle of the living room screaming at Maureen. Collin and Calliope were crying. Joanne grabbed Rylie by the arm and took her into the kitchen.

"Rylie, calm down, why are you screaming at Mommy?" Joanne asked.

"She doesn't want me anymore," Rylie said between sobs. Joanne knelt down and pulled her into a hug.

"Is that what you think, honey?" Rylie nodded her head. "Mommy loves you no matter what but you're going to have to get used to sharing her."

"But I don't want to," Rylie cried with a fresh stream of tears rolling down her face. Joanne grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped Rylie's face. Hannah came walking into the kitchen to see why her sister was crying. She tapped Joanne on the shoulder.

"Mama, why is Rylie crying?" Hannah asked.

"Because I have to share Mommy and I don't want to," Rylie replied.

Joanne sighed. Both girls seemed to be having jealousy issues. Luckily she avoided a major meltdown with Rylie but she knew it would come later as bedtime got closer. Rylie was impossible when she was tired.

"How about you sit with Mommy and you can help her hold a baby. How does that sound?" Joanne suggested.

"I don't want to hold a baby," Rylie whined.

"Why not? You were so excited to bring them home."

"I didn't know that I would have to share Mommy."

"You should talk to Mommy and maybe you two can have a special time everyday with just you."

"Ok, I like that," Rylie replied smiling.

Joanne led both girls back to the living room. She walked over to Maureen whispered something in her ear. Maureen smiled and scooped Rylie up into her arms and sat down with her.

IDINAMENZELTRACIETHOMSEDENESPINOSA

A few hours later the bohos left after eating dinner and it was now just Maureen, Joanne and the kids. The house was oddly quiet. The babies were sleeping and the girls were playing in the playroom. They both got along really well despite the fact that they were complete opposites. Maureen came down the stairs holding the baby monitor and two empty bottles. She set the monitor on the table by the couch and walked into the kitchen to put the bottles in the sink. Joanne followed her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Maureen leaned into Joanne relaxing in her arms.

"I'm so tired, Pookie," Maureen said.

"Me too, Honeybear," Joanne replied yawning.

"Let's put the girls to bed so we can get some sleep before the twins wake up again," Maureen suggested.

Maureen and Joanne put the girls to bed. Maureen tucked Rylie in and read her a story. She and Joanne collapsed on the bed and they were out until Callie started crying two hours later.

**Wow, two tantrums in one day. The next chapter is going to be a few weeks later just to inform you about the timeline. I love reviews and I personally respond to all of them. Ask GorgeousSmile, LEXIRENT97, and anybody else who has reviewed my story. I love fans and I really want your input. Read and Review! You know you want to!**


	8. Bike Lessons and Heart to Hearts

Chapter 8

**Shout outs to LEXIRENT97, Fangirl44 and GorgeousSmile for reviewing chapter 7. Love you girls! **

The twins are now six weeks old. Joanne decided that she should go back to work after taking the minimum amount of time off for maternity leave. She has important clients and she couldn't possibly miss out on taking their cases. After dropping Rylie off at afternoon preschool Maureen would lay the twins down for a nap so she could get some housework done. She used her time in the afternoons to get some laundry or other chores done around the house. Yes, Maureen actually does chores. Joanne rewards her every Saturday with a date night and some fun if she keeps up on the housekeeping. The bohos look forward to Saturday nights too. The kids stay the night with them at the loft and they do something fun like a game or movie night. They used to take the girls bowling or show them off at the Life Café but now that the twins are here they stay in because the babies are so little.

IDINAMENZELTRACIETHOMSEDENESPINOSA

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Joanne's alarm clock pierced the silence of the master bedroom with a deafening screech.

"Joanne, shut it off!" Maureen begged. Joanne reached over to the night stand and shut the alarm clock off.

"How late did the twins keep you up?" Joanne asked.

"I don't know, I think the last time I looked at the clock it was after two a.m." Maureen replied her eyes still closed.

"Alright honey, you go back to sleep," Joanne said placing a hand on Maureen's cheek and leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

Maureen let out a soft snore and Joanne chuckled to herself. Joanne showered and got herself ready for the day before going and waking Hannah. She fed Hannah breakfast and did her hair for school. While Hannah was busy watching cartoons Joanne walked back into the master bedroom. She walked over to Maureen's side of the bed and sat down beside her brushing her unruly curls out of her face. Joanne leaned down and kissed Maureen's cheek. The diva stirred but she didn't open her eyes.

"Honey, I'm going to work. I'll call you at ten o'clock so you can get Rylie up for school," Joanne said rubbing Maureen's back.

"Ok, Pook," Maureen replied groggily.

She shifted in the bed and turned her head so Joanne could place a kiss on her lips before leaving. Joanne leaned down, kissed Maureen, and noticed how tired the diva really was when she didn't kiss her back. She patted Maureen's head and got up off the bed. Joanne returned downstairs and drove Hannah to school.

IDINAMENZELTRACIETHOMSEDENESPINOSA

At ten o'clock on the dot Joanne dialed the number for Maureen's cell phone.

"Hello?" Maureen answered groggily.

"Honey, it's ten o'clock. Are you awake?" Joanne asked.

"No, but I'm getting there. These kids are wearing me out. Once one is done eating the other one is hungry and then I have to change both of them and this is way more work than when the girls were little," Maureen replied.

"I recall that you were the one who suggested that we adopt again, and it was you who agreed to twins first so don't complain to me. I have no sympathy for you," Joanne said.

"But Pookie, I need someone to help me. I start getting Rylie ready for school and then a baby cries so I have to stop and take care of the baby. Then Rylie gets mad at me for not paying attention to her so I do then the other one starts to cry. I tried getting them on the same schedule but they hate me and insist on being the opposite. If one is sleeping the other one is crying then I get one settled down and the other one starts crying. It's a never ended cry fest in the mornings," Maureen complained.

"I told you to call Mimi. Rylie loves her and I'm sure she wouldn't mind that Mimi gets her ready for school."

"And have her spend even less time with me now? No way, Joanne, she cries when I drop her off at school. She loves school but ever since we adopted Collin and Callie she cries every time I leave."

"Then let Mimi tend to the babies in the morning while you get Rylie ready. She loves them I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Fine, I'll call Mimi," Maureen replied.

"I love you, honeybear," Joanne cooed.

"I love you too, Pookie," Maureen chuckled hanging up the phone.

She dialed Mimi's number hoping the dancer could come over.

"Hey Mo," Mimi answered.

"Hey Meems, umm do you think you could come over and help me out this morning? I can't get Rylie ready and take care of the babies by myself. Usually Joanne helps me but she went back to work this week and it's been awful in the mornings without her," Maureen replied.

"Sure Chica, I'm leaving now."

"Thanks Mimi, I'll see you in a few."

Mimi knocked on the garage door before she walked in, she could hear Maureen and Rylie upstairs. She walked through the living room to the stairs just as Rylie flew down them. She ran into Mimi almost knocking her over.

"Rylie Hope! You get your butt back up these stairs right now!" Maureen yelled.

Mimi looked up the stairs at Maureen who was holding Rylie's clothes. She caught Rylie who was trying to run around the house in only her underwear and held her so Maureen could put her clothes on her.

"Wow, I see what you mean when you said you needed help," Mimi laughed.

"Yeah, she's like this every morning. Not to mention that she cries now when I drop her off at school."

"I'm glad I'm not you."

"Thanks for the sympathy, Meems," Maureen replied sarcastically.

"So what do you need me to do?" Mimi asked.

"Could you feed the twins and change them? Their clean clothes are sitting in the basket by the changing table and all the diapers and wipes are sitting on the middle shelf. I already have bottles in there ready to go. Collin should wake up first. He eats one 6 oz bottle and then he likes to be burped sitting on your lap. Callie should wake up after you're done with Collin. She eats the same as Collin and she likes to be burped on your shoulder. The burp cloths are sitting on the back of the rocking chair. Change Collin's diaper after Callie's because if you don't he will pee on you."

"Maureen, I know how to take care of your kids. They spend the night at my house every weekend," Mimi replied.

"Oh right, sorry." Maureen said with a smile.

Mimi disappeared up the stairs and Maureen went looking for Rylie. She found her climbing on the kitchen counter to get a cereal bowl. Maureen grabbed her and put her down on the floor. She picked two bowls up and grabbed the cereal off the top of the fridge. She poured cereal and milk into the two bowls. Maureen and Rylie sat on the counter and ate their cereal.

"Mommy, why is Aunt Mimi here?"

"She's helping me take care of the babies while I get you ready for school."

"I like when it's just me and you."

I know, Ryles, I try to spend alone time with you but sometimes you have to wait because the babies don't know how to wait."

"I know how to wait because I'm a big girl."

"That's right, and big girls don't cry when Mommy drops them off at preschool."

"Mommy, since I'm a big girl can you teach me to ride my bike without training wheels?"

"Maybe when you get home from school."

Maureen and Rylie finished their breakfast and went back upstairs to do Rylie's hair. After some pulling on Maureen's part and tears on Rylie's part, Rylie's hair was pulled into a ponytail and secured with her favorite blue ribbon. Maureen peeked into the nursery to check on Mimi. She had just got finished changing Collin's diaper. Callie was asleep in her crib with a binky in her mouth. Mimi popped a binky in Collin's mouth and turned towards the door to see Maureen staring back at her.

"We're ready to go if you want to go with me to take Rylie to school," Maureen said.

"That sounds like fun."

Maureen scooped Callie out of her crib and placed her in the car seat. Mimi put Collin in his car seat. They carried the twins down the stairs and went to the garage to put them in the car. Mimi climbed in the passenger seat to wait with the babies while Maureen went back inside to coax Rylie out. Maureen finally emerged with a kicking and screaming Rylie.

"Rylie, if you wake up your brother and sister you're going to be in trouble when you get home," Maureen warned.

Rylie was squished into the back seat with the twins' car seats. Maureen's car doesn't have a third row seat like Joanne's does. Surprisingly Rylie was quiet the whole way to her school. Maureen pulled up in front of the building and got out to get Rylie out of the car. She literally had to drag Rylie from the car to the school door. Rylie's teacher met them at the door and took Rylie from Maureen. Ever since Rylie started crying when Maureen left her teacher would meet them at the door so Rylie would calm down before she got to the classroom. Maureen pulled her arm out of Rylie's grip, placed a kiss on her forehead and walked back to the car. Mimi sat there laughing.

"It's not funny, Mimi. It breaks my heart to see her cry but she has to go to school."

"She's so attached to you. Have you ever thought about someone else taking her to school?"

"No. I don't get to spend enough time with her as it is. The morning is really the only time that we have alone together. Now that we have the twins they take priority over Rylie. She's been my baby for so long that she doesn't know how to share me. Ever since the day we brought her home she has latched onto me and I let her," Maureen said with tears in her eyes.

"Let's go home, Chica," Mimi suggested seeing Maureen's tears. Maureen drove home and spent the rest of the day with Mimi taking care of the twins.

IDINAMENZELTRACIETHOMSEDENESPINOSA

"Mommy! Mommy! I lost a tooth!" Hannah yelled running over to the car. She had a plastic snack bag with a tiny tooth inside it.

"That's so cool Hannah!" Maureen replied getting out of the car to open the back door.

"Look Aunt Mimi!" Hannah said with a toothy grin.

"Wow, your first loose tooth. What are going to do with it?"

"I'm gonna put it under my pillow for the tooth fairy," Hannah replied.

Maureen spotted Rylie running towards her and prepared for impact. Rylie crashed into her and wrapped her arms around Maureen's waist sobbing.

"I missed you so much, Mommy," Rylie cried.

"Rylie, you were only here for three hours. You couldn't possibly have missed me this much."

"But I did, Mommy."

Maureen opened Mimi's door and placed Rylie on her lap. Rylie snuggled into Mimi. They were only driving a few blocks home so Rylie would be fine on Mimi's lap. Maureen pulled into the garage and parked the car. Hannah got herself out of the car and went into the house. Mimi tried to help Maureen with the babies while Rylie clung to her.

"Rylie, get down so Aunt Mimi can help Mommy carry the babies. You need to be a big girl or I'm not going to teach you how to ride your bike without training wheels," Maureen scolded.

Rylie let Mimi put her down and she barged into the house. Maureen and Mimi each grabbed a twin and carried them into the living room. Maureen went to get the girls so she could feed them a snack while Mimi put the twins in the bassinettes. Maureen poked her head into the playroom.

"Girls, it's snack time," Maureen said.

Rylie ran out of the room into the kitchen. Hannah followed and joined her sister at the table. Maureen pulled a bowl of sliced fruit from the refrigerator. She used a spoon to put some into two bowls for the girls.

"Mommy, Hannah got more strawberries than me," Rylie complained.

"Rylie, just deal with it or you won't get a snack at all."

"But they're my favorite."

"Here, I'll share with you Rylie," Hannah said placing some of her strawberries into Rylie's bowl.

"Thanks," Rylie said popping one into her mouth.

Maureen just smiled and shook her head. She joined Mimi in the living room and rested her head on her hand as she sat on the couch. Maureen woke up to Rylie poking her in the head.

"Mommy, can you teach me to ride my bike now?" Rylie asked.

"Ok, let Mommy wake up Ryles."

Maureen woke up and went out into the garage with Rylie. She looked for a wrench to take the training wheels off Rylie's bike. She finally found one and unbolted her training wheels. Rylie walked her bike into the driveway and sat on it. Maureen grabbed the back of her seat.

"Ok, Ryles, pedal. I won't let you fall."

"Don't let go until I tell you."

"I promise I won't."

Rylie began pedaling with Maureen holding onto her seat. She wobbled a little but after awhile she was riding pretty well. Maureen decided to let go to see if Rylie could pedal by herself. Rylie kept pedaling down the driveway and looked back to see Maureen up by the house.

"Mommy! I told you not to let go!" Rylie yelled before crashing onto the pavement.

"You were doing so well, Ryles. You pedaled all the way down the driveway by yourself."

"But you let go and then I crashed."

"You only crashed because you realized that I wasn't holding you up. You were doing it by yourself the whole time."

"I was?" Rylie asked.

Just then Joanne came pulling into the driveway. She parked her car in the garage and noticed Mimi's car parked in the street. She walked out into the driveway with Maureen and Rylie.

"Guess what, Mama. I rode my bike with no training wheels all by myself," Rylie said proudly.

"Wow, you're getting so big," Joanne said. She kissed Maureen and then kissed Rylie's forehead before heading back towards the house.

"Do you want to try it by yourself again?" Maureen asked.

"Yes, but you have to help me a little until I get going."

Maureen gave Rylie a push and she was riding her bike all by herself. She rode to the end of the driveway and turned around to come back all by herself. Rylie rode her bike up the driveway with a huge smile on her face. Joanne hollered out the door that supper was ready. Maureen and Rylie put her bike away and went inside to eat.

IDINAMENZELTRACIETHOMSEDENESPINOSA

After supper Maureen took the girls upstairs to give them a bath. Hannah took a shower in the master bedroom while Maureen gave Rylie a bath in the girls' bathroom. Joanne stayed downstairs with Mimi and fed the twins. They laid the twins on the floor and watched them try to roll themselves over. Maureen had both girls bathed and in bed when she came back downstairs. She leaned down and gave Joanne a kiss then sat on the couch. Mimi got up off the floor.

"Well, Chicas I should probably go. You know how Roger gets when he doesn't get to see me."

"Bye," Joanne said from the floor.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow," Maureen said leaning up from the couch to give Mimi a hug.

They heard the garage door close and Joanne got up on the couch to straddle Maureen.

"Hi, Pookie," Maureen said leaning in for a kiss.

"Don't forget, Hannah put her tooth under her pillow for the toothfairy," Maureen said.

"I know she showed me. I convinced her to leave it on the kitchen counter so the toothfairy wouldn't have to dig under her pillow for it," Joanne replied.

"Clever, did you already leave out money or do I need to get some change from my purse?"

"I already took care of it," Joanne replied kissing Maureen again.

"You're in frisky mood," Maureen said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Do you realize that we have only had sex three times in the six weeks that we've had the twins?" Joanne asked.

"I know, but I'm so exhausted by the time Saturday gets here that I practically fall asleep during dinner."

"Well, are you tired now? You better not be because I had a stressful day at work and only you can fix that," Joanne said kissing and sucking on Maureen's neck. She snuck her hands up Maureen's shirt.

"That feels good. If I was tired I'm not now," Maureen giggled.

"Good. Let's go upstairs," Joanne said pulling Maureen off the couch.

**So what do you think? Be sure to visit my profile and vote on the poll that I set up. Please? I really want your opinion. I personally reply to reviews and you get a shout out for reviewing just like above. Sometimes I forget but I include the shout out in the next chapter. Click the pretty button you know you want to!**


	9. Snuggles and Homemade Cards

**Here's chapter 9. Wow, I'm surprised that I've commited this long. Usually I write a couple chapter and stop because I ran out of ideas but don't worry that won't happen with this story. I have a great outline and great reviewers to keep me writing. Shout outs to Imagination Genius, GorgeousSmile, LEXIRENT97 and Maureen Elphaba Thropp for reviewing chapter 8. See I told you I give shout outs to reviewers. Without you I wouldn't be able to do this.**

Joanne woke up Saturday morning and smiled when she felt Maureen pull her closer. Usually the lawyer was up by now but they didn't get much sleep last night. Between the twins waking up and the amazing sex they had there was no time for sleep. Joanne knew they had to wake up sometime because the girls would be in any minute to snuggle and watch a movie. She nudged Maureen.

"What Pookie?" Maureen replied groggily.

"We gotta get up. The girls will be in any minute now and I need to put my clothes back on."

"Stay with me," Maureen said snaking her hand up the inside of Joanne's thigh.

"Maureen, wake up." Maureen opened her eyes and immediately closed them at the bright light that was shining in the window. Joanne rolled over and pulled herself from Maureen's grip to put her pajamas on. She picked up Maureen's off the floor and threw them at her head.

"What was that for?" Maureen asked.

"It's Saturday morning. Did you forget what happens on Saturdays?"

Maureen groaned and pulled her pajamas off her head so she could put them on. As she was pulling her shirt down Rylie came barreling into the room and jumped on the bed.

"Morning, Mommy," Rylie said kissing Maureen.

"Where's your sister?" Maureen asked.

"She's still sleeping."

"Well go get her. We can't start the movie until she's here," Joanne replied.

"Ok," Rylie said sliding off the bed and running out of the room.

"It's a good thing Rylie doesn't know where your lips have been. She wouldn't ever kiss you again if she did," Joanne laughed.

"You're real funny Joanne," Maureen replied sarcastically.

"I know where they've been and I still want to kiss you," Joanne said seductively. Joanne leaned over and planted one on her while running her hands up her shirt.

"Why are you the one who's in a frisky mood? Usually it's me who initiates sex, not the other way around. Who are you and what have you done with my Pookie?" Maureen asked grabbing Joanne's face.

"Well, since I usually get some on a regular basis I don't have to ask, but now that I'm not getting any I thought I'd take matters into my own hands."

"Pookie, we just had amazing sex last night and you want more? Even I'm tired out and that's saying something."

"Will I get some tonight?" Joanne asked rubbing Maureen's thigh.

"I don't know if I can wait until after dinner if I know you want me this bad."

"We might just have to skip the dinner part and go right to the fun part of date night," Joanne giggled.

"I think the girls went downstairs. Wanna make out?" Maureen asked hearing little footsteps go down the stairs.

"You read my mind," Joanne said pulling Maureen on top of her.

IDINAMENZELTRACIETHOMSEDENESPINOSA

"Eww! Mommy and Mama are kissing!" Rylie yelled down the hall at Hannah.

Joanne and Maureen jumped apart at the sound of Rylie's voice. Joanne's shirt was halfway up her chest and Maureen's shorts were halfway down her ass. Joanne quickly pulled her shirt down and Maureen pulled her pants up. They got so caught up in each other they forgot the bedroom door was open.

"Can we watch the movie now or are you two gonna keep kissin?" Rylie asked.

"Yes, we can watch the movie and no we are not gonna keep kissin," Joanne said mocking Rylie.

"For now," Maureen whispered so only Joanne could hear.

Joanne got out of bed and let Rylie and Hannah climb in beside Maureen. She put The Lion King in the DVD player and turned around to climb back into bed. About ten minutes into the movie one of the twin started crying. Joanne got up and went to the nursery to soothe the crying baby. A few minutes later she came in with Callie snuggled into a blanket with a binky in her mouth. She handed her to Maureen and then turned around to leave again to go get Collin who was now crying. Joanne returned with Collin and two bottles. She handed one to Maureen and kept one for herself so she could feed Collin. Rylie snuggled in closer to Maureen while she was feeding Callie.

"Rylie, you're all up in my space. I can't feed the baby when you're on top of me," Maureen said.

"But I want to snuggle with you too, Mommy," Rylie whined.

"Rylie, do you remember what we talked about the other day about you being a big girl when Mommy is taking care of the babies?" Maureen asked.

"But I don't want to wait. I want to snuggle with you now," Rylie whined.

"Rylie come here, you can snuggle with Hannah," Joanne said.

"No. I want Mommy," Rylie said rolling away from Joanne and burying her face against Maureen's arm.

"I think someone needs to go back to bed," Maureen said nudging Rylie.

Rylie huffed and rolled over to watch the movie. Halfway through the movie Rylie had fallen asleep and Maureen was now burping Callie. Joanne had Hannah snuggled on one side and had Collin on the other sucking on his binky.

IDINAMENZELTRACIETHOMSEDENESPINOSA

The movie ended and Maureen got up to shut it off. Joanne and Hannah got out of bed to go downstairs. Joanne stopped before leaving the room to give Maureen a kiss. Maureen still cradling Callie in her arms walked over to the bed to attempt to wake Rylie.

"Rylie, wake up sweetie," Maureen cooed rubbing her daughter's belly with her free hand.

"Are we going to Aunt Mimi's tonight?" Rylie asked yawning.

"Yes, because Mama and I have our date night."

"I'm hungry," Rylie stated as her stomach growled.

"Let's go see what Mama is making for breakfast," Maureen said helping Rylie sit up.

They walked downstairs and saw that Joanne had put Collin in the swing and Hannah was watching SpongeBob. Maureen put Callie in her swing and went into the kitchen to see what Joanne was making. Joanne was mixing up batter for pancakes.

"Mmm, pancakes. My favorite," Maureen said wrapping her arms around Joanne's waist.

"I know," Joanne said relaxing into Maureen's arms. She turned her head to peck Maureen when Maureen grabbed her face and plunged her tongue into her mouth. Joanne moaned into the kiss and turned to wrap her arms around Maureen's neck. They held the kiss until oxygen was needed.

"That was nice, Honeybear."

"I don't think I can wait for date night. Can we drop the kids off early and come back here?" Maureen asked nuzzling Joanne's neck.

"You'll have to call to make sure it's all right. Roger doesn't like when we surprise him with the kids," Joanne replied.

"Ok, Pookie," Maureen said pecking Joanne one last time. She let go of Joanne and walked into the living room to call the loft.

"Speeeaaak."

"Don't you guys ever answer the phone? Benny quit calling about the rent years ago," Maureen's voice rang through the loft.

"Hi Chica," Mimi answered.

"Hey Meems, um can we drop the kids off a little early today? Joanne and I have early plans," Maureen said emphasizing the word 'plans'.

"Oh, yeah sure I'll tell the guys. So what time were you thinking of bringing them over?" Mimi asked giggling because she knew what Maureen meant by 'plans'.

"I don't know. Let me ask Joanne," Maureen said putting her hand over the mouthpiece.

"Hey, Joanne what time are we going to take the kids to the loft?" Maureen yelled.

"I was thinking after lunch but they can have them whenever," Joanne yelled back. Maureen took her hand off the mouthpiece.

"Joanne said that we can bring them over after lunch but you guys can have them whenever."

"Ooh, how about before lunch? Angel and I can take the girls to the Life Café. We never get to go there anymore. We'll leave the twins with the boys. Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Mimi squealed.

"I'll see you later, Meems," Maureen said.

"Oh, yeah I'll see you girls later," Mimi answered.

"Bye," Maureen said hanging up the phone.

"Mommy, was that Aunt Mimi?" Rylie asked.

"Yes, she and Angel are taking you and Hannah to the Life Café later for lunch."

"Yay!" Rylie cheered.

Maureen walked back into the kitchen where Joanne was flipping pancakes onto a plate.

"Breakfast is almost ready, Honeybear," Joanne said from the stove.

"Good because the girls and I are starving," Maureen exaggerated.

"Can you get them settled at the table, please?"

"Girls, it time for breakfast," Maureen called through the doorway.

IDINAMENZELTRACIETHOMSEDENESPINOSA

After they ate breakfast Maureen got the girls dressed and helped them brush their teeth. Joanne changed the twins and had them settled in their car seats with their bottles propped up when Maureen came down the stairs with the girls.

"We're ready, Pookie."

"Ok, let's go."

Joanne and Maureen each grabbed a car seat and hustled the girls out the door. They got all the kids buckled in and drove the 20 minute drive to the loft. Mimi was watching for Joanne's car and when she saw it she went downstairs to let them in. Maureen and Joanne were standing outside the door with the kids when Mimi opened it.

"Aunt Mimi!" Rylie exclaimed throwing herself at the dancer.

"Rylie!" Mimi exclaimed back picking Rylie up off the ground.

Mimi helped Joanne and Maureen get the kids upstairs to the loft. They walked in the door and Collins took both twins from Maureen and Joanne. Hannah followed Collins as he walked the twins over to the couch. Rylie was still attached to Mimi but she quickly got down when she spotted Angel. She ran over to him and gave him a big hug. Roger sat on the couch fiddling with his guitar and Mark was nowhere to be found.

"Thanks for taking them early guys," Joanne said putting the diaper bag on the table.

"Hey, it's no problem. We love your kids," Collins replied.

"Yeah, we have so much fun," Angel added poking Rylie on the nose and making her giggle.

"You girls go have some fun," Mimi said winking as she ushered them towards the door.

"Don't hesitate to call if they get too much for you to handle," Joanne added.

"You better behave yourself Rylie Hope and Angel I better not see that Callie's nails are painted. Remember our rule?" Maureen called.

"Yes, no polish, no ponies, and no lip gloss until she's a year old," Angel sighed.

"But have a ball with Rylie and Hannah," Maureen said smiling.

"Get out of here," Mimi said pushing them towards the door.

IDINAMENZELTRACIETHOMSEDENESPINOSA

Maureen and Joanne left the loft and drove back to the house. It was too early to go out for lunch so they decided to chill at home for a while before going anywhere. It was nice having the house all to themselves. Joanne and Maureen needed a break from the kids. The added stress of twins was definitely wearing on them.

"So what do you want to do, Pookie?" Maureen asked flopping onto the couch.

"I can think of something fun to do," Joanne said getting on the couch to straddle Maureen.

Maureen reached up to pull Joanne's face towards her and kissed her passionately. Joanne ran her hands up Maureen's shirt to her chest. She stuck her fingers inside Maureen's bra and teased the underside of her breasts. Maureen's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Joanne's teasing fingers. She ran her palms up Joanne's arms and intertwined her fingers in Joanne's hair. They pulled out of the kiss and Joanne pulled Maureen up off the couch.

"Where are we going, Pookie?" Maureen asked.

"Um," Joanne said looking around.

"Let's get back to where we were," Maureen said pushing Joanne back towards the couch while sucking on her neck. Joanne moaned into Maureen's touches but stayed firmly planted on her spot on the floor.

"Pookie, what's wrong?" Maureen asked looking at her wife.

"I'm just thinking of where we should have sex, maybe the kitchen, or the shower, or on the stairs or the couch, or the floor."

"How about all of the above," Maureen said pulling on Joanne's shirt. Joanne pulled Maureen towards the kitchen.

"I want to do it on the counter first."

"On your clean counters?"

"Yes."

IDINAMENZELTRACIETHOMSEDENESPINOSA

After doing it on the counter they moved to the kitchen floor and then the table. Maureen decided she needed a little nap so they lay down on the couch. When they woke up they did it on the couch and then on the living room floor. Joanne wanted to move things upstairs so they headed for the stairs. Maureen almost tripped going up but Joanne caught her and that led to a heated make out session on the stairs. They finally made it to the bedroom and Joanne pulled Maureen into the bathroom. She turned on the water and caressed Maureen's body as she let the water warm up. Maureen returned the sensual touches and all but pushed Joanne into the shower. After their shower they dried each other off and headed for the bed. Maureen flopped on the bed pulling Joanne with her. They both could barely keep their eyes open so Joanne rolled off Maureen and helped her get situated under the blanket before snuggling close to her. Scheduled sex was Joanne's favorite because they were both fully committed to each other's needs and wants and they had no distractions to pull their attention away.

IDINAMENZELTRACIETHOMSEDENESPINOSA

Sunday morning was Mother's day. Maureen and Joanne decided to have a quiet morning together before they picked up the kids.

"It's so quiet in here, Pookie," Maureen whispered.

"I know," Joanne added.

"There's no kids coming in and jumping on our bed. No babies crying."

"I miss them," Joanne commented.

"Me too, let's go get our babies," Maureen said getting out of bed.

"Where did our clothes end up?" Joanne asked seeing that she and Maureen were naked.

"I think they're downstairs," Maureen answered pulling on a pair of shorts and a tank top from her dresser.

Joanne got out of bed to get dressed and she joined Maureen who was brushing her teeth in the bathroom. Joanne brushed her teeth and watched Maureen run a brush through her hair. Joanne pecked Maureen on the cheek and smacked her ass before going downstairs. Maureen joined her a few minutes later and they headed to the loft to get the kids.

"Mommy! Look what I made you!" Rylie yelled as Maureen walked through the door. She was holding a homemade card with what looked like her and Maureen on the front.

"It's for Mother's day. Mimi and Angel helped us make you cards," Hannah added.

"I made on for Mommy and one for Mama," Rylie said handing Joanne and Maureen each a card. Maureen's was lavishly decorated with glitter and sequins while Joanne's was plain and simply said Happy Mother's Day on the front with a Love Rylie on the inside.

"I made a pretty one just for you, Mama," Hannah said handing Joanne a card with a huge purple heart on it. Hannah had even written a poem inside. Maureen got an equally pretty card but without the poem.

"Your cards are very pretty girls but can you let us get in the door?" Joanne asked.

Rylie and Hannah backed up so Maureen and Joanne could walk inside. Maureen walked over to the twins picking each of them up she kissed them and cuddled them close to her.

"You didn't miss them did you?" Mimi asked.

"It was too quiet in the house. We had to come get them," Maureen stated.

Mimi and Angel strapped the twins into their car seats while Maureen and Joanne gathered the girls' things and grabbed the diaper bag. Collins carried the car seats down to Joanne's car. Maureen hugged him and thanked him again for watching the kids.

"We are more than happy to watch your kids Mo," Collins said hugging her back.

"They're good kids aren't they?"

"Yes, thanks to you and Joanne. I'm surprised that Rylie has turned out so well with her being attached to you and all," Collins chuckled.

"So am I. Sometimes she scares me though. She has a wild streak," Maureen giggled.

"That she does," Collins added.

"We should get going Maureen," Joanne interrupted.

"Ok, I'm coming Pookie," Maureen said letting go of Collins.

Joanne drove them home and they all spent Sunday afternoon snuggled up on the couch watching movies.

**Sorry if the sex doesn't compare to my previous work. I just wasn't into it when I was writing. Hey check out my profile and vote on my poll and check out my new story Whatever It Is. Let me know what you think. Suggestions are always welcome and I'm looking for some more ideas for future chapters so send them my way. I'll credit you if I use your idea.**


	10. Best Friends and Sleepovers

**I've had a lot of personal drama and some friend drama in my life recently so it's taken me a few days to get this written LEXIRENT97 knows what I'm talking about. Shout outs to Maureen Elphaba Thropp, Legally Positive, GorgeousSmile, CrystalPrison, and LEXIRENT97 (who reviewed through a PM) for reviewing chapter 9!! I love reviews! I live off of them, when I feel myself dragging I write a chapter and then I'm happy again! **

"June 12, 2009 5 pm Eastern standard time, Hannah Faith Jefferson-Johnson is having her first birthday party with friends. How old are you today Hannah?" Mark asked zooming in on Hannah's face.

"I'm gonna be eight years old, but not until Sunday. Mama is letting me have my sleepover party tonight because it's the weekend," Hannah replied running off to join her friends on the trampoline.

Mark put his camera away and joined Roger who was sitting in a chair by the table on the deck. Collins, Angel and Mimi were all watching the girls jump. Maureen and Joanne were inside getting food ready to bring outside to the party. The twins were in their swings on the deck.

"Stop it!" Rylie shrieked. "You're bouncing me too high!"

"Rylie, stop being a baby," Hannah said.

"I'm not being a baby!" Rylie spat.

"Rylie Hope, if you can't play nicely you can't jump!" Maureen yelled from the house.

"Mommy, they are bouncing me too high," Rylie yelled back.

"Then get off," Maureen replied walking out onto the deck. Mimi helped Rylie down from the trampoline. Rylie ran over to Maureen and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"She always goes crying to Mommy. Mommy lets her get away with everything," Hannah said to her friends Maddy and Kelsey. The three girls kept jumping and ignored Rylie.

"They bounced me so high, Mommy. I almost fell off," Rylie cried into Maureen side.

"You just hang out with me tonight. Let the big girls have fun," Maureen replied.

"I'm a big girl too, Mommy."

"I know sweetie, but you're littler than they are. You'll have plenty more chances to jump when they aren't here," Maureen said trying to comfort Rylie who was already on the verge of tears again.

"Come on everyone! Let's eat!" Joanne yelled as she brought a tray of food outside. The girls ran over from the trampoline with Collins, Angel and Mimi right behind them. Joanne served the girls first and let them eat down in the grass by themselves. The bohos sat around the table with Rylie on Maureen's lap.

IDINAMENZELTRACIETHOMSEDENESPINOSA

After everyone finished eating Hannah got to open her birthday presents. She got a dress up trunk with lots of news outfits and accessories from Angel and Collins, a mini Hannah Montana make-up kit from Mimi and Roger, and a Hannah Montana doll from Mark. Her friend Maddy got her some hair clips and hair ties and Kelsey got her the newest Littlest Pet Shop. When Hannah was finished opening her presents the bohos took the twins back with them to the loft. They were supposed to take Rylie too but she refused and threw a huge fit. Maureen sent her to bed early but Rylie wasn't having any of it. She was so mad that her Mommy made her go to bed while her sister and her friends got to stay up. Rylie decided that she was going to run away and never come back. What a drama queen! She got out of bed, put some clothes in her backpack and snuck over to the stairs. She peered down into the living room and saw that it was empty. The girls were in the playroom while Maureen and Joanne were cleaning up outside. Rylie tiptoed through the living room into the kitchen. She bolted towards the garage door and made it to the garage without anyone seeing her. She opened the door and peered inside. A smile formed on her face when she saw that the big garage door was still open. She put her backpack on her back and walked over to her bike. She hopped on and raced out of the garage and onto the sidewalk. Rylie pedaled as fast as she could away from her house. When she got to the corner she turned and followed the sidewalk all the way down the next corner. Rylie wasn't allowed to cross the street so she stayed on the sidewalk until she made it all the way around the block. She stopped when she noticed that she was back in front of her house. The girls were still in the playroom and Maureen and Joanne were in the kitchen now. She started to cry when she saw that no one noticed she was missing. Rylie walked her bike to the back yard and parked it behind the playhouse. She sat down inside the little playhouse and decided that she wasn't coming out until her Mommy found her.

"Hey do girls need anything?" Joanne asked from the playroom door.

"No, we're fine Mama," Hannah replied.

"Ok, I was just making sure because Mommy and I cleaning up the kitchen," Joanne said turning to walk away.

"Mama?" Hannah called.

"Yes, Hannah?" Joanne asked turning back towards the playroom.

"Why does Rylie get to stay home for my birthday party?"

"It's easier to have her stay home than to have her be a pain at the loft. She's in trouble so she won't be getting out of bed," Joanne replied.

"Ok, Mama."

"Alright, if you girls need anything just tell us. We'll be in the living room," Joanne said walking away again.

Joanne walked into the living room and joined Maureen on the couch. She put her arm around her wife and Maureen snuggled into her.

"Honeybear, before you get too comfortable you should probably go check on Rylie," Joanne said nudging Maureen.

"Ok, Pookie," Maureen said getting up and placing a kiss on Joanne's lips.

Maureen walked upstairs and made her way down the hallway to Rylie's room. She peeked into her room and noticed that her bed was empty. She thought that maybe Rylie got up to go to the bathroom. She turned around and noticed that the bathroom door was open and the light was off so she couldn't be in there. Maureen walked into Rylie's room turning the light on and looking around to see of Rylie was hiding anywhere. She opened the closet and Rylie wasn't there so she closed the door and bent down to look under her bed. Rylie wasn't there either. Maureen stood up with her hands on her hips and huffed. She decided to look in her and Joanne's room to see if Rylie crawled in their bed. She shut Rylie's light off and made her back down the hallway to her and Joanne's room. Maureen turned the light on and noticed her bed was empty too. She looked in her closet because that was Rylie's favorite place to hide. She and Joanne made sure to hide anything they didn't want the girls to see on the top shelf. She turned on the closet light and peered into the bottom of it, still no Rylie. Maureen checked the master bathroom and Rylie wasn't there either. She put her face in her hands and groaned.

"I can't believe I lost my daughter," Maureen said to herself.

After checking all the upstairs rooms she walked back downstairs.

"Is she sleeping honeybear?" Joanne asked from the couch.

"No, I can't find her Joanne," Maureen said choking back a sob.

"What do you mean you can't find her? Joanne asked getting up from the couch.

"I can't find her. I looked everywhere upstairs. I looked in all of her hiding places and she isn't in any of them. She isn't anywhere," Maureen said tears spilling down her cheeks.

Joanne wiped the tears off Maureen's face and pulled her into a hug.

"We'll find her. I'll go see if she's hiding in the laundry room and you go check to see if she went out to the garage," Joanne said trying to comfort a crying Maureen.

"I'm gonna call Mimi and have her help us look. She likes Mimi so she might come out for her," Maureen said grabbing her cell phone and heading towards the garage.

She dialed Mimi's number and waited a few rings before the dancer answered.

"Hey Mo, what's going on?" Mimi asked.

"We can't find Rylie, Mimi. I need you to help me come look," Maureen said between sobs.

"I'll be there as soon as I can Chica," Mimi replied hanging up the phone.

Maureen pulled the garage door open and flipped the light on. There wasn't really anywhere that Rylie could hide so Maureen scanned the room to she was hiding in a corner. Then she noticed that Rylie's bike was gone. Panicked Maureen raced back into the house.

"Joanne her bike's gone!" she yelled.

Joanne came running out of the laundry room as Maureen tackled her into a hug.

"It's ok honey. We'll find her. Why don't you go outside and look for her in the front yard? Mimi will be here soon to help you look," Joanne comforted.

"Ok," Maureen replied wiping tears from her face. Maureen went out into the front yard just as Mimi was pulling up.

"Geez, Meems. How fast did you drive?"

"Who cares how fast I drove? My niece is missing," Mimi replied hugging Maureen.

"You go look for her in the backyard. I'm going to stay up here and watch to see if she comes back on her bike. It's getting dark and she hates the dark," Maureen said.

"Ok, I'll check the backyard," Mimi replied heading towards the gate.

Mimi looked under the deck and checked the other side of the house. She looked up into the tower on the play set but Rylie wasn't there either. Mimi saw something sparkle out of the corner of eye and turned to see what it was. It was Rylie's bike sitting behind the playhouse. Mimi knew where Rylie was. She peeked her head into the playhouse window.

"Do you know how worried your Mommy is little missy?"

"She didn't even know I was missing."

"Well now she does. Come on let's go get her," Mimi suggested.

"No, I'm not coming out," Rylie pouted.

"Why?"

"Because I'm mad," Rylie replied.

"Why are you mad?" Mimi asked.

"Mommy made me go to bed early."

"Well if you wouldn't have thrown a fit maybe you wouldn't have gotten in trouble," Mimi chuckled.

"It's not funny," Rylie pouted.

"Come on kid. Your mom's worried about you."

"No, if she's worried about me she can come get me herself," Rylie replied.

Mimi got up and walked up to the front yard.

"Hey Mo, I found her," Mimi yelled from the gate.

"Oh my god, where is she?" Maureen asked running towards the gate.

"She's hiding in the playhouse and she'll only come out if you get her."

"Rylie!" Maureen yelled running towards the playhouse. Maureen opened the door to the playhouse and pulled Rylie into her arms. "Don't you ever scare me like that again young lady," Maureen scolded.

"I'm sorry Mommy," Rylie sobbed into Maureen's shirt.

Maureen crawled out of the playhouse with Rylie right behind her. She scooped Rylie into her arms and carried her towards the house. Mimi made it to house before they did and opened the back door just as Joanne was coming out. She rushed over to Maureen and Rylie taking her wife and daughter into her arms.

"Don't ever do that again, young lady," Joanne scolded.

"I'm sorry, Mama," Rylie cried burying her face into Maureen's neck.

"Let's go back inside. It's getting chilly out here," Joanne suggested.

They all walked back inside. Mimi was making some popcorn for the girls in the microwave.

"I'll take care of the girls, honey. Why don't you take Rylie upstairs?" Joanne suggested noticing the tears still leaking from Maureen's eyes and her death grip on Rylie.

She put her hand on Maureen's shoulder and ushered her out of the kitchen. Maureen silently walked up the stairs with Rylie in her arms. She entered the master bedroom and tried to put Rylie down on the bed. Rylie wrapped her arms tightly around Maureen's neck not wanting to be put down. Maureen gave in and carried her over to the TV to put in a movie.

"What movie do you want to watch, Ryles?" Maureen asked.

"I want Mermaid," Rylie replied. Maureen took The Little Mermaid out of the case and put it into the DVD player. She grabbed the remote and walked back over to the bed. Maureen pulled back the blanket and sat down on the bed. She swung her legs up onto the bed and threw that blanket over them. Rylie lay on top of Maureen using her chest as a pillow. Maureen wrapped her arms around her daughter holding her as close to her as she could. She closed her eyes and opened them again when she heard a soft tapping on the door. She saw Mimi standing in the doorway and motioned for her to come over to the bed.

"I've got to head back home and help the boys with the twins," Mimi whispered.

"Ok, Meems. Thanks for helping me look for Rylie," Maureen replied.

"You don't have to thank me, Mo. I know you would have done the same thing if she were mine. Now get some sleep and I'll call you in the morning," Mimi said placing kiss on Maureen's forehead and then on Rylie's.

Maureen watched Mimi exit the room and she closed her eyes again. The next time she opened her eyes Joanne came in the room to get ready for bed. The girls were now asleep on the living room floor in their sleeping bags. Joanne sat on the bed and Maureen reached her hand out to grasp Joanne's.

"I thought you were asleep," Joanne said as she felt Maureen's hand on her own.

"No, I keep thinking about today. What if she wasn't just hiding in the playhouse? What if someone had taken her? I don't know what I would do. She's my baby, Pookie," Maureen said a fresh stream of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"She was just hiding in the playhouse. Nobody could have taken her without a fight. She has too much of you in her," Joanne chuckled wiping the tears from Maureen's cheeks.

"How was the party? Did the girls have fun?" Maureen asked changing the subject.

"They had a ton of fun. We played twister and dress up. The girls even made their own little fashion show for Mimi and I. Angel would be proud," Joanne said smiling.

"That's good. I'm glad they had fun, Pookie. Was Hannah upset that I wasn't there?"

"She was, but she understands that you needed to be with Rylie," Joanne replied.

"Ok, I'm gonna do something special with her on Sunday. Maybe we'll go get our nails done."

"Hannah will love that, Honeybear," Joanne said placing a soft kiss on Maureen's lips and snuggling in close to her and Rylie.

"Goodnight, Pookie. I love you."

"I love you too, Honeybear," Joanne replied tangling her feet with Maureen's and taking her hand in her own to place it on her chest.

Finally Maureen fell asleep with Joanne comforting her.

**I know this was supposed to be Hannah's birthday and Rylie took the spotlight but I love writing Rylie. She is so much fun to write and I write the chapters my ideas for Rylie. I absolutely LOVE The Little Mermaid. I'm like obsessed and I want to go see it on Broadway so bad! I have all three movies. Since I love The Little Mermaid Rylie does too because she is essentially me when I was her age. Oh and I absolutely loathe Hannah Montana. Anything Hannah Montana drives me nuts but I found it humorous for Hannah to get Hannah Montana stuff. I know that I've kind of abandoned Mark's storyline with mystery girl but don't worry she will show up. I haven't abandoned my other story "Whatever It Is" but I just haven't been in the mood to write for it. A lot has happened in the last week or so and I have to sort through it all before I start writing. I want to give a shout out to CrystalPrison and GorgeousSmile who suggested ideas. I like the Memorial Day parade idea and having Rylie get mad and go off on her own and get lost so I used that concept and came up with Rylie trying to run away from home. The story needed a little more drama and I wanted it to revolve around Maureen and Rylie so there you go. I love getting reviews! They make my day! And you get a shout out at the beginning if you review! **


	11. Manicures and Attitude Adjustments

**Okay I'm so so sorry for the month long haitus. I have had the biggest case of writer's block I've ever had. There were some personal issues in my life that prevented me from writing so that also contributed to the very long gap between chapters. Again I apologize. Shouts outs to MojoNolive93, CrystalPrison, CSIJaina, Legally Positive, LEXIRENT97, GorgeousSmile, and Maureen Elphaba Thropp for reviewing chapter 10. This chapter is shorter but not by much. **

**Chapter 11 Manicures and Attitude Adjustments**

"Bye Pookie," Maureen said leaning down to kiss Joanne goodbye.

She was sitting on the couch with a twin on either side feeding them their morning bottles. Rylie was sitting in the chair watching TV.

"Rylie, be good for Mama," Maureen said as she walked into the kitchen to meet Hannah.

"Where are you going?" Rylie asked jumping from the chair to follow Maureen.

"I'm taking Hannah to get her nails done for her birthday," Maureen replied.

"I want to go too!" Rylie exclaimed.

"No, Ryles. This is Hannah's special day. I'll take you some other time," Maureen replied.

"I want to go too!" Rylie yelled stomping her foot.

"Rylie Hope, go sit down at the table and do a time out. You do not talk to Mommy like that," Joanne scolded from the doorway.

Maureen ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "I…" she started.

"No, you go have fun with Hannah. I'll deal with Rylie," Joanne cut in.

Joanne ushered Maureen and Hannah out the door before turning around to face Rylie. She had not moved an inch since Joanne told her to sit in time out.

"Go sit down at the table young lady," Joanne said pointing towards the table.

"I wanted to go with mommy," Rylie cried with a stream of tears now flowing down her cheeks.

Joanne walked to Rylie and turned her around to walk her to the table. Rylie reluctantly let Joanne lead her and sit her down in a chair. Joanne set the timer for five minutes and went back into the living room to tend to the twins. Two minutes later Joanne heard crashing and banging coming from the playroom. She put the twins down and propped their bottles up before investigating the sounds coming from the playroom. Joanne walked into the kitchen and saw that Rylie wasn't at the table. She walked down the short hallway off the kitchen to the playroom. What Joanne saw in the playroom would make anyone furious. Rylie had thrown toys all over the room, pulled the books and other toys off the shelves, knocked over the drawing table and overturned the princess tent.

"Rylie Hope, what in the world do you think you're doing?" Joanne yelled.

Rylie turned on her heel to face Joanne. When she saw the look on her Mama's face her eyes widened and she knew she was in big trouble. Tears welled up in her eyes as she dropped the doll she was about to throw.

"Come here," Joanne commanded pointing towards the floor in front of her.

IDINAMENZELTRACIETHOMSEDENESPINOSA

"What color are you gonna get, Mommy?" Hannah asked Maureen.

"I think I'm going to get purple. Mama loves purple. What color are you getting, Hannah?" Maureen asked.

Before Hannah could answer Maureen's cell phone rang. It played "Lay All Your Love on Me" from Mamma Mia, Joanne's ring tone.

"Hi, Pookie?"

"Maureen…"

"Joanne, what's wrong baby?"

"I need you to come home as soon as you can."

"Why? Is Rylie being bad? Just call Collins. She listens to him and I think she might even be a little scared of him."

"Maureen, she threw a tantrum and destroyed the playroom. I think she has more than jealousy issues. We should have her assessed for anger problems. She just blew up and I can't guarantee that next time she won't hurt the babies," Joanne replied.

"Who's watching her right now? You shouldn't have to watch her and the twins at the same time. She can be a handful."

"I already called Collins and he's sitting with her at the table. He's making her write an apology."

"We're almost done here so I'll be home soon. I love you."

"I love you too," Joanne said hanging up the phone.

IDINAMENZELTRACIETHOMSEDENESPINOSA

An hour later Hannah and Maureen arrived home. The house was quiet except for small noises coming from the twins as they played on the floor with Joanne.

"We're home, Pookie," Maureen called from the kitchen. Hannah ran past her and headed to the living room to show Joanne her nails.

"Look! Mama, they painted my fingernails pink!" Hannah exclaimed holding her hands out for Joanne to see.

"They're beautiful baby," Joanne replied admiring Hannah's hot pink fingernails.

"Mommy got purple cause it's your favorite color," Hannah added.

"I got purple because I know how much you love it," Maureen said leaning down to kiss Joanne. "And I know how much you love me when I wear it," she added their lips almost touching.

"Where's Rylie? I want to talk to her," Maureen asked standing back up.

"She's upstairs in her room. Collins is up there with her," Joanne replied.

Maureen walked up the stairs and saw Collins sitting outside of Rylie's door holding the doorknob. Maureen gave him an apologetic look as she got closer.

"Maureen, it's okay. She likes to slam the door. I'm holding it so she can't," Collins said cutting Maureen off before she could say anything.

"What's she doing now?" Maureen whispered.

"I don't know. She got real quiet right before you got here so I think she finally fell asleep," Collins replied getting up so Maureen could check on Rylie.

Maureen opened the door and Rylie was passed out in the middle of her bedroom floor. Maureen shut the door as quietly as she could and she and Collins walked back downstairs together.

"I should probably get back to the loft. Angel and I have a dinner date tonight," Collins said.

"Uncle Collins, look at my pretty fingernails! Mommy and I got our nails done for my birthday!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Wow, those are beautiful Hannah," Collins replied scooping her up into a hug.

"Mommy got purple because that's Mama's favorite color. She likes when Mommy wears purple," Hannah added.

"Okay, let Uncle Collins go home. He has lots to do tonight," Joanne cut in taking Hannah from Collins and putting down.

Collins hugged both Maureen and Joanne before heading out the door. Hannah was on the floor tickling the twins. She could get Callie to giggle but Collin would only laugh for Joanne. Maureen came over and scooped Callie off the floor. She squealed and kicked her legs when she saw that it was Maureen who had picked her up. Callie is like Rylie in the fact that she loves Maureen.

IDINAMENZELTRACIETHOMSEDENESPINOSA

"Mommy?" Rylie asked coming down the stairs rubbing her eyes.

"Hi baby," Maureen replied looking up from the couch.

Rylie rushed over and planted herself on the couch next to Maureen. She laid her head on Maureen's arm and snuggled into her.

"I heard that you weren't very good for Mama today," Maureen said.

"Am I in trouble with you too?" Rylie asked.

"Yes, and I'm still thinking of a punishment for you little missy," Maureen replied. Rylie groaned and slumped over on the couch.

"Honeybear, supper is almost ready. Can you get the girls settled at the table?" Joanne called from the kitchen.

"Come on Ryles. Let's eat," Maureen said nudging Rylie.

She huffed before getting off the couch to follow Maureen into the kitchen. Hannah came in from jumping on the trampoline and washed her hands before joining Rylie at the table. Callie and Collin were in their bouncy seats. Maureen and Joanne brought the girls' food to the table. They all sat down around the table together to eat. Usually when Hannah and Rylie were done eating they got to pick out a treat for dessert.

"I'm done now. Can I have a dessert Mommy?" Rylie asked.

"No, that's part of your punishment. No dessert," Joanne cut in before Maureen could say anything.

"But I want a dessert," Rylie whined kicking her legs on the chair.

"Don't back talk me Rylie Hope. I said no," Joanne replied.

"I said I was really sorry, and I stayed in my room."

"Rylie, do you understand that the way you behaved today was very bad?" Maureen asked.

"Yes, but I wrote Mama a sorry note," Rylie replied.

"I know, but you knew better than to throw a fit like that today. As a punishment for behaving like that you don't get dessert for a week. Am I understood?" Maureen asked.

"Yes Mommy," Rylie replied.

"All right, it's bath and bedtime. Upstairs let's go," Maureen commanded.

IDINAMENZELTRACIETHOMSEDENESPINOSA

Maureen sauntered into the master bedroom after tucking Rylie into bed. She collapsed onto the bed and let out a loud sigh that didn't go unnoticed by Joanne.

"What's wrong babe?" Joanne asked looking up from her book.

"I'm just so frustrated. I don't understand why Rylie would behave like that," Maureen replied.

"Honey, she's only five. That's how she expresses her anger," Joanne said.

"I know. I just can't help but think that we were too harsh on her. She's still little."

"Yes, I agree she is still little but if we don't get her under control now then we won't have a chance when she gets older. If we take away things that she likes then she will eventually learn what behavior is appropriate and what isn't. You just have to be patient Honeybear," Joanne reasoned.

"Do you think we should still have her evaluated for anger issues? I mean, she went from being sweet little Rylie to a little monster in seconds. She just melted down because I told her she couldn't go with me. I thought we were done with the meltdowns…"

"Maureen," Joanne interrupted putting her book on the table.

"What Pookie?" Maureen asked looking up at Joanne.

"Shut up," Joanne said quieting Maureen with a kiss.

Maureen pulled Joanne on top of her and deepened the kiss. She tugged at the bottom of Joanne's shirt pulling it up. Joanne broke the kiss and sat up straddling Maureen. She pulled her shirt over head and leaned back down for another kiss. She broke the kiss again and pulled Maureen up to take her shirt off.

"Spread your legs," Joanne whispered seductively into Maureen's ear.

"Are you talking dirty to me?" Maureen asked.

Joanne undid the button of Maureen's jeans and slid her hand into her panties.

**I will say that this chapter is not my best work. I had to literally force it out. Ideas for later chapters are much appreciated. Please Read and Review. Reviews make my day and they really help me get in the mood to write so I can give you guys more frequent updates and you get a shout out the beginning of the next chapter. I'm looking for more ideas for later chapters and some oneshots. If you have an idea please suggest it! I'm always open to new ideas.**


	12. Psychiatrists and Girlfriends

**I don't really have much to put here this time. First things first I have to thank Jenn2261, CSIJaina, CrystalPrison, Legally Positive, MojoNolive93, LEXIRENT97, Fangirl44, and GorgeousSmile for reviewing Chapter 11. I love reviews! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much I loved writing it.**

**Chapter 12 Psychiatrists and Girlfriends**

"Maureen," Joanne said placing her hand on the sleeping diva's back.

"Huh?" Maureen mumbled into her pillow.

"I'm going to work. Rylie has an appointment with Dr. Wyatt at three. I'll meet you there. I fed and changed the twins. They should sleep a couple more hours for you."

"Okay Pookie," Maureen replied rolling over.

"I have to work late. There's some work I have to get done for a hearing tomorrow."

"Give me a kiss so I can go back to sleep," Maureen replied holding her arms up to Joanne.

Joanne leaned down to kiss Maureen goodbye. When their lips met Maureen wrapped her arms around Joanne's neck pulling her closer. She ran her tongue over Joanne's bottom lip begging for entry. The lawyer obliged and opened her mouth to receive her lover's tongue. Joanne moaned into the kiss as she felt Maureen's tongue rub her own. She let Maureen carry on until she finally had to pull away. Maureen whimpered when their lips parted.

"Okay honeybear. I've got to go. I will try to be home as soon as I can," Joanne said placing a kiss on Maureen's forehead.

After Joanne's father died she was made partner at the law firm. Her hours were very flexible so she could spend as much time with Maureen and the kids as she could. She also brought a lot of her work home with her. After they put the kids to bed she had about an hour or two to work on her cases while Maureen showered and finished any chores she had left for the day. When Maureen was done Joanne would put her work away and spend some time with her wife because if she didn't Maureen would do anything and everything to distract her. This usually included Maureen being naked and Joanne ending up with wrinkled papers.

IDINAMENZELTRACIETHOMSEDENESPINOSA

Maureen woke up later in the morning to Rylie jumping on her.

"Mommy, are you gonna wake up? Aunt Mimi is here. She made me and Hannah waffles for breakfast," Rylie chirped.

"Oh shit! What time is it?" Maureen asked rubbing her eyes and looking around for a clock.

"I'm telling Mama you said a bad word."

"Ryles, I don't think Mama will care because I didn't do it on purpose," Maureen replied.

"Aunt Mimi told me to let you sleep but I want you to get up and play with me. Hannah is being mean and the babies are boring."

"Thank you for waking me up but I don't like that you didn't listen to Aunt Mimi," Maureen replied with a disapproving look.

"But Hannah won't play with me and Aunt Mimi is feeding the babies. I don't have anyone to play with," Rylie whined.

"Let me get dressed and I'll come downstairs. We'll find something to do," Maureen said placing a kiss on Rylie forehead before ushering her out of the room.

Maureen got dressed and went downstairs to help Mimi. She found Mimi in the kitchen and realized she had slept all morning. It was 11 o'clock and Mimi was finishing up feeding the twins so she could make lunch for the girls.

"Morning sleepyhead," Mimi said looking up from feeding Collin a spoonful of baby cereal.

"Hey Meems, I didn't mean to sleep this long. You could have woken me up," Maureen said.

"It's okay. I'm just doing what Joanne pays me to do," Mimi said catching herself before she said anything more about her and Joanne's agreement.

"What do you mean Joanne pays you?" Maureen asked. "She never said anything to me about paying you to help out."

"Well since I'm not doing dance lessons anymore Joanne decided to hire me to help you out with the kids this summer."

"Wait you're not doing dance lessons anymore?"

"Nope, the guy that owned the building my studio was in decided to sell it. I either had to pay the new owner a lot more money to stay or I could get out. I chose to get out because what I was making from the lessons wasn't enough to cover rent. I'm working on setting up an after school program with P.S. 126."

"That's great Meems," Maureen replied picking up Callie from her bouncy seat on the counter.

"Yeah, hopefully it works out. I wish I would have had an after school program when I was in school. It would have prevented me from hanging out with the wrong crowd," Mimi said taking Collin out of his bouncy seat.

"Let's get these two down for a nap or we're gonna have some cranky babies on our hands," Maureen cooed cuddling Callie.

IDINAMENZELTRACIETHOMSEDENESPINOSA

Maureen and Mimi put the twins down for a nap and fed the girls lunch. After lunch Rylie passed out on the living room floor watching a Barbie DVD with Hannah. At 2 o'clock Maureen got the twins up from their nap and put them on the floor with some toys. She woke Rylie up so she would be awake by the time they had to leave for her appointment with Dr. Wyatt. At 2:30 Maureen and Rylie left to meet Joanne at Dr. Wyatt's office. They had already been to have Rylie evaluated so this visit is for them to get the results from the evaluation and find out what their next step is.

Maureen walked into the building holding Rylie's hand. They met up with Joanne in the waiting room. She had already signed Rylie in so all they had to do was wait to be called back. When Dr. Wyatt came out she asked to talk to Rylie alone first. Fifteen minutes later they both came out to ask Maureen and Joanne to join them in Dr. Wyatt's office. Joanne sat in one chair while Maureen sat in the other with Rylie on her lap.

"From the evaluation that was performed during your last appointment I believe it's safe to say that Rylie here suffers from anxiety and attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. An anxiety disorder could certainly trigger her to have a melt down during a particularly stressful situation. Rylie and I talked about different ways for her to handle stressful situations instead of melting down and throwing a tantrum. We discussed that when she feels that she is anxious she needs to remove herself from the situation and count to ten to calm down. Now I understand that at school this may not be possible for her so I am recommending that she take an anti-anxiety medication during the school year. It should make the transition from home to school easier for her. I am also going to recommend that she be put on a low dose of Adderall. Adderall is an ADHD medication. The anti-anxiety medication will calm her nerves and in conjunction with the Adderall it will help her with her hyperactivity and she will be able to stay on task a lot better," Dr. Wyatt stated.

Maureen's head was spinning. This doctor was suggesting that she medicate her child. She was telling her that her child was hyperactive and she had an anxiety disorder. Maureen knew that Rylie could be a handful at times but she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No," Maureen spoke up. "I'm not medicating my child. There has to be other ways to deal with this besides medication."

"Well, there are alternatives that we could try. I have some behavior modification techniques that have been studied. Many children respond to them very well so I have no doubt that these techniques would be helpful for Rylie," Dr. Wyatt responded.

"We are willing to try just about anything at this point Dr. Wyatt," Joanne interjected. "We have three other children at home and we need to deal with this before it gets out of control."

"I have some information here about The Encourage Software ADHD Incentive Charting System. It comes with computer software that will track Rylie's behavior on a weekly basis and it will score her according to how well she did or didn't do depending on the desirable and undesirable behaviors that are logged into the program. All of the information is in this packet. I will also encourage you to use this technique with your other children. It has been studied that siblings who are on the program together are more likely to display good behaviors at a faster rate than if Rylie were to be on the program alone."

"We've never had a problem with Hannah and if you're suggesting that all of our kids have problems let me tell you lady…" Maureen started clearly offended.

"Maureen, calm down. This is going to help Rylie and it wouldn't hurt to try it with Hannah too," Joanne interrupted.

"Our time for this session is up. I want to see Rylie again in two weeks to see how she is responding to the program."

Joanne shook Dr. Wyatt's hand before exiting her office and was now trying to catch up with Maureen who stormed out with Rylie in tow. She finally caught up to them in parking lot.

"Maureen, honey, she's just trying to help."

"She wanted me to medicate my child Joanne and she had the nerve to bring it up like it was no big deal."

"But we're not medicating her. We can try this program and see if it works," Joanne said handing the packet to Maureen.

Maureen took the packet from Joanne and kept walking towards her car.

"Maureen, please don't turn this into a fight."

"I'm not turning this into a fight. I'm not mad at you, Pookie. I'm mad at that quack of a doctor," Maureen replied opening the back door of the Honda Pilot so Rylie could get in.

She and Joanne switched cars not long after the twins were born. Joanne now drove their silver Toyota Prius.

"I've got to get back to work. I'll see you later when I get home," Joanne said kissing Maureen goodbye before heading to her own car.

IDINAMENZELTRACIETHOMSEDENESPINOSA

When Maureen and Rylie got home at 4:30 Maureen was met at the door by Hannah who was talking on the phone.

"Mommy, can Kelsey come over and spend the night?" Hannah asked.

"I don't care. I need to talk to her mom first," Maureen replied.

"She needs to talk to your mom, Kelsey," Hannah said into the phone. "Okay here Mommy," Hannah said handing the phone over to Maureen.

"Hi Amy," Maureen said taking the phone from Hannah.

"_Hi, Maureen, I suggested that Hannah come over and spend the night here but they both love to play with the babies so Kelsey wanted to stay the night over there."_

"That's not a problem. Mimi and I were going to take the girls out for pizza tonight. I can swing by and pick up Kelsey on our way."

"_Okay, I'll have her ready to go when you get here."_

"We'll be there in about 30 minutes."

"_Alright, I'll see you then. Bye."_

"Bye," Maureen replied hanging up the phone.

Mimi and Maureen rounded up the kids and got them into the car. They headed over to Kelsey's house where Kelsey met them in the driveway. Amy came out with Kelsey's overnight bag and thanked Maureen for letting her stay over. Next they headed to the Pizza Palace where Maureen let the girls spend way too much money on arcade games. Joanne wasn't there to spoil their fun so Maureen let them do whatever made them happy. Mimi helped Maureen feed the twins while the girls were playing games. They figured out that the twins do not like pizza sauce. They would put some on their fingers to let them taste it only to have it be spit back in their faces. After the pizza was gone Maureen drove them home. When they got there she saw that Joanne's car was already sitting in the garage.

"Pookie we're home," Maureen called from the kitchen. "Meems and I took the girls out for pizza so you didn't have to worry about making dinner."

Maureen walked into the living room balancing Callie on her hip and found Joanne stretched out on the couch with a wash cloth over her eyes. She lifted the cloth to see that Joanne's eyes were closed. Maureen carefully put the cloth back and set Callie down on the floor giving her a soft book to play with. She turned back into the kitchen and put a finger to her lips telling the others to be quiet.

"Why don't you girls go play upstairs in your rooms? Mama is taking a nap on the couch," Maureen whispered.

All three girls tiptoed through the living room and made it upstairs without disturbing Joanne. Mimi handed Collin to Maureen and whispered that she needed to get back to the loft. Roger was texting her like crazy and begging her to come home. Maureen put Collin in the pack 'n' play and picked up Callie off the floor so she could be with her brother. The twins like to have tummy time in the pack 'n' play.

IDINAMENZELTRACIETHOMSEDENESPINOSA

"Girls come on!" Maureen hollered up the stairs. "It's four o'clock. We have to get Kelsey home and get you over to the loft."

"I'm ready, Mommy," Rylie said coming down the stairs with her back pack.

"Go get in the car with Mama. I'll be out once the big girls get down here," Maureen replied. "Hannah let's go! Mama and I are gonna be late for our dinner date if you don't hurry up," Maureen hollered up the stairs again.

"We're coming. Kelsey couldn't find her other sock," Hannah said appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Well it's not like she wouldn't get it back. She's over here just about every weekend."

They dropped off Kelsey and then headed over to the loft just like they do every Saturday. Mimi met them at the door and helped get the kids upstairs just like she always does. Collins opened the door and scooped Hannah up in his arms the way he does every time he sees her. Rylie ran over to Roger who was playing his guitar and then quickly forgot him as she attacked Angel into a hug once she spotted him. This was their normal routine that they went through every Saturday evening. Maureen and Joanne would drop the kids off then they would have a night to themselves. This week there was something different about the loft. Every thing was the same but something was different. The chair in the corner that was usually empty was now occupied by a gorgeous red head. Maureen saw her first and was completely taken aback, she was not someone who you would find sitting in the loft on a Saturday night. Maureen's trance was broken when Mark's face came into view.

"Maureen, wipe the drool off your face. She's my girlfriend so stay away from her," Mark warned.

"You might have to fight me on that one Marky," Maureen said earning a slap in the arm by Joanne. "Ow, Pookie, what was that for?"

"You're drooling over another woman right in front of me."

"Oh, relax Joanne. You're way hotter than she is," Maureen said trying to get herself out of trouble. "So are you going to introduce us?" Maureen asked turning towards Mark.

"Oh, right. Maureen, Joanne this is Charlotte," Mark said motioning for Charlotte to join them by the door. "Charlotte, this is Maureen and her wife Joanne."

"So you're the famous Maureen who dumped this cutie for a woman," Charlotte chuckled extending her hand to shake Maureen's.

"Mommy!" Rylie shrieked. "There's a boy playing with my toys!" She came running towards Maureen and wrapped her arms around her waist before pointing the corner of the loft where the toys were kept. Sure enough there was a little red headed boy playing with the Legos.

"That's my son, Aaden," Charlotte said squatting down so she was eye level with Rylie. "I bet he'll share the Legos if you ask him nicely."

Maureen could see Rylie's face getting redder and she knew a major melt down was coming if she didn't do something. She picked Rylie up and walked her into the kitchen.

"Ryles, you need to calm yourself. Let's count, ok," Maureen said placing Rylie on the counter.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten," they both counted simultaneously.

"Are you calm now?" Maureen asked.

"Yes," Rylie replied.

"Can you be a good girl for Mommy and share your toys with Aaden?"

"I guess," Rylie shrugged.

Maureen pulled Rylie into a hug and kissed her forehead before letting her go play again.

"Maureen let's go. We're going to miss our reservation," Joanne called.

"I'm coming," Maureen replied walking back out of the kitchen area. "I got Rylie calmed down. We counted like Dr. Wyatt suggested and it actually worked, Pookie."

"We're trying something new with Rylie. If you see that she's getting frustrated or if she's misbehaving just remove her from the situation and make her count to ten with you. It seemed to calm her down just now so hopefully it keeps working," Joanne explained.

"She can get a little rambunctious at times," Mark explained seeing Charlotte's confused expression.

"Aaden gets the same way. I'm surprised that he hasn't destroyed the Legos yet. Normally he would have smashed whatever he put together by now."

"Ok, we'll see you guys tomorrow morning. We have to hurry so they don't give away our table," Joanne said as she and Maureen walked out the door.

**Yay! Marky has a girlfriend! I know I have neglected this part of the story but I needed to give Mark some time to establish his relationship with Charlotte before I introduced her to the bohos. You'll learn more about Charlotte in the next chapter. You will also be seeing more of Kelsey as the story progresses. I have a poll on my profile that I would like you guys to visit and vote on for me. Your votes will really help me out! Thank you in advance! **

**If you like this story I'm sure you will like GorgeousSmile's Parenthood series. There is a prequel, and parts 1,2 and 3. You should go check them out!**

**10 Reviews = a speedy update! If you have a profile please log in so I can reply to you. If you don't please leave a name on your review so I can credit you for reviewing! Thanks!**


	13. Sore Knees and Drunken Divas

**If you caught my author's note you probably know that I have been uber busy recently with school and my personal life. Writing is not my first priority so updates will be less frequent during the school year. I am so sorry for the long wait between chapter this time. Even I am frustrated with the lack of updates. This chapter is shorter but I hope you like it just as well as the others. Chapters from now on will be shorter because it takes me a really long time to write my long chapters even when I don't have distractions like school and personal drama. Well here's Chapter 13, I hope you enjoy it and feed back is always appreciated. I'd like to thank Legally Positive, CSIJaina, GorgeousSmile, Crystal Prison, MojoNolive93, LEXIRENT97, and Fangirl44 for reviewing Chapter 12! There was an unsigned review, I know it was a while ago but if that review was yours please come forward and claim it so I can thank you.**

**Chapter 13 Sore Knees and Drunken Divas**

"Saturday August 29th 2009 6 pm Eastern Standard Time, Maureen is turning…"

"Mark, if you finish that sentence say goodbye to your precious camera because it will not live to see another day," Maureen yelled reaching for Mark's camera.

"Maureen, your favorite Girls Gone Wild commercial is on," Charlotte yelled to distract Maureen from her task of destroying Mark's camera.

Maureen clambered from the kitchen to the living room knocking into people and the wall along the way.

"Hey, this isn't Girls Gone Wild," Maureen whined seeing that the TV was on CSI reruns. "Pookie, she lied to me," Maureen whined to Joanne pointing accusingly at Charlotte.

"Hey you were threatening Mark's camera. He loves that camera more than anything and if you destroy it he will mourn his loss and I won't be getting any for a very long time. So, yes I used a little white lie to save my sex life," Charlotte replied.

"Well that was mean, telling me it was a Girls Gone Wild commercial," Maureen stated.

"I had to do something to distract you. That was just the first thing that came to my mind," Charlotte retorted.

Maureen opened her mouth to reply but Joanne silenced her by pulling her into a kiss. They were interrupted when the doorbell rang. Joanne pulled away to answer the door leaving Maureen with a disappointed look on her face.

"Amy, come on in," Joanne said letting Amy into the house. "Girls, Kelsey's mom is here. Get your bags. Maureen can you get the twins' bag from their room?"

"Yes, if you finish that kiss. You left the birthday girl hanging, Pookie," Maureen pouted.

Joanne grabbed her face and planted a big kiss on the diva's lips. They broke apart and Maureen dashed upstairs to grab the twins' bag.

"Are you sure you can handle all the kids?" Joanne asked turning to Amy.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Jim is home from Seattle for the weekend to help me. We have a basement full of toys and an extensive DVD collection. The kids will be fine, stop worrying."

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried because the twins are teething so they're fussy, we just started Rylie's behavior chart a week ago and she can be a handful…"

"Joanne the kids will be fine. It's only one night," Maureen cut in coming down the stairs.

"Ok," Joanne said raising her hands in defeat. "You two set up this agreement. I'm just making sure that Amy knows what she is getting into."

"Joanne, I told you, Jim is home this weekend. I'm sure the two of us can handle five extra kids for one night," Amy replied.

"Pookie, they'll be fine," Maureen assured handing the twins' bag to Amy.

Joanne walked out of the living room to check on the kids in the playroom. They were supposed to be getting their overnight bags but when Joanne walked in the room Rylie and Aaden were beating up on each other.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Joanne yelled pulling them apart.

"Rylie said that boys are icky and they have cooties so I said that girls have cooties too. Then she hit me so I pushed her and she pushed me back…"

"Well he pulled my hair too," Rylie cut in.

"Did not," Aaden argued.

"Did too…"

"I don't care who did or said what. You two know better than to fight. That behavior is not tolerated in this house. Rylie, you know the rules. Go take three stars off your chart," Joanne scolded.

"Noooo," Rylie whined.

"Stop whining or you'll lose more. Aaden I'll let your mom deal with you. Now let's go, Amy is waiting to take you to her house tonight," Joanne said leading all three kids out of the room.

"Mama," Hannah said tugging on Joanne's shirt sleeve.

"What baby?"

"My knee hurts."

"Which one?"

"This one," Hannah replied pointing to her left knee.

"Did you fall on it? Did Rylie and Aaden bump it?"

"No, it just hurts."

"Ok, I'll send an ice pack with you to Kelsey's," Joanne said heading to the freezer to get an ice pack.

When Joanne returned to the living room Rylie was clinging to Maureen's leg, the twins were settled in their car seats, and Charlotte was talking to Aaden. He reluctantly handed over his game boy to Charlotte and hung his head after receiving his punishment.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Joanne asked.

"Yes, Pookie," Maureen replied. "Collins can you help carry the twins out to the car?" she asked flashing her 100 watt smile his way.

Collins held a car seat in each hand and followed the women out the door. Charlotte and Maureen were buckling Aaden and Rylie into the back of Amy's van on opposite sides. Joanne helped Hannah get buckled into the seat between them and handed her the ice pack for her knee. Maureen and Joanne each grabbed a twin and buckled them into the seat in front of the older kids. They closed the back doors and Maureen hugged Amy before she got in the car. Amy started the van and pulled out of the driveway. Maureen and Joanne stood at the end of the drive and waved until Amy disappeared around the corner.

"Let's get this party started," Maureen cheered as she burst through the front door followed by Joanne.

IDINAMENZELTRACIETHOMSEDENESPINOSA

Four hours later Maureen and Mimi were lying face down on the inflatable mattresses in the pool. Every few seconds one of them would spontaneously giggle which would make the other one laugh and as quickly as it started the giggling would be over. Then a few seconds later it would start all over again.

Suddenly Maureen sharply inhaled and turned towards Mimi with a terrified look on her face.

"What?" Mimi asked with a confused look.

"What's time is it Meems?"

"Well, it's gotta be close to midnight."

"Ok, so if it's after midnight then that would mean that today is Sunday. If today is Sunday that means that my baby starts her first day of kindergarten tomorrow. Oh my god she's growing up, Mimi. My baby isn't in preschool anymore," Maureen slurred tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Mo, you're drunk. Let's get out of the pool and get you some water to drink," Mimi replied trying not to laugh at Maureen's slurred speech.

"Hey, can you guys help me get Maureen out of the pool?" Mimi yelled at the bohos.

Joanne walked over to the edge of the pool and grabbed Maureen's inflatable. She pulled the diva over to her and Maureen put her arms around her shoulders. The water was only four feet deep but Maureen wasn't exactly steady on her feet. Joanne helped her lift her legs over the side of the pool. She tried to get Maureen to let go of her so she could grab her wife a towel but Maureen wasn't letting her go anywhere.

"Maureen, let me get you a towel. You're gonna freeze," Joanne stated.

"Why do I need a towel when I have you to keep me warm?" Maureen asked nipping at Joanne's ear.

"Come on Honeybear, let's get you some warm clothes and glass of water," Joanne said leading Maureen into the house.

The rest of the bohos decided to grab their drinks and continue the party inside. Joanne helped Maureen walk up the stairs and helped her take her bathing suit off. She helped her into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. When they got back downstairs Charlotte and Mark were in the chair, Mimi and Roger were sitting on one end of the couch and Collins and Angel were snuggled on the floor in front of them. Joanne helped Maureen to couch and sat her down so she could get her some water from the kitchen. Joanne handed Maureen her glass of water and sat down next to her.

"Thank you, Pookie," Maureen said finally realizing what Joanne had handed her.

"You're welcome," Joanne replied kissing her cheek.

"Man, it's only 12:30 and we're all ready to call it a night. I guess we can't drink like we used to," Collins groaned from his spot on the floor.

"You may be ready to call it a night but I want to party all night long. What do you say Maureen, is the birthday girl up for it?" Mimi asked.

Maureen's head perked up and she had a mischievous smile on her face. "Let's play a game!" Maureen suggested.

Everyone groaned in unison at Maureen's suggestion.

**Ok, so I have an ultimate plan for this story and some subtle hints about what's to come in the future have started to crop up already. There are two in this chapter and more will be coming soon. You have to be pretty in tune to how my mind works or be LEXIRENT97 or GorgeousSmile to know what's to come in future chapters. If you like this story go check out LEXI'S Foster Child or GorgeousSmile's Parenthood series. They will not disappoint!**


	14. Hangovers and Cell Phone Calls

**I've had this done since Thursday and I impatiently waited for my beta to give it back to me. Thank for betaing this for me! I know I already thanked you in my email but I have to thank you again! I would also like to thank GorgeousSmile, MojoNolive93, Fangirl44, and LEXIRENT97 for reviewing Chapter 13. Feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**Chapter 14 Hangovers and Cell Phone Calls**

Joanne could hear her cell phone ringing in the kitchen, but she was currently trapped under a sleeping Maureen on the couch. She tried to roll the diva off of her, but that caused Maureen to tighten her grip around her waist. Joanne sighed and pried Maureen's arms off of herself, though careful not to wake her. Somehow, she managed to slide out from underneath the snoozing diva and hurried to the kitchen to pick her phone up off the counter. Despite her efforts, she had missed the call, but when she saw that it was Amy, without thought, she dialed her number to call her back and waited patiently through the three rings.

"Joanne, hi, I'm glad you called back. I wasn't sure if you guys were awake yet," she said, chuckling. "I was just wondering when would be a good time to bring the kids home."

"Anytime is fine, I guess. I was actually just going to wake everyone up so they could start nursing their hangovers before the kids get here," Joanne replied, grinning slightly.

"Okay, they just seem a little homesick, that's all. Rylie keeps asking for Maureen and the twins clearly miss their moms. I guess I don't have your magic touch," Amy said, laughing a little.

"Well, sometimes I doubt that I have it too," Joanne admitted, keeping her tone light and trying not to convey her actual self-doubt. "They're teething and it seems like nothing I do can console them. I guess I'm just not used to this age. Hannah had most of her teeth by the time we finally got to bring her home and Rylie took to Maureen so well that just her presence would put her in a better mood." She paused, then added after a moment, "I guess it also helped that Maureen used to sneak her popsicles when she thought I wasn't looking."

"Yeah, kids are funny that way. We had no trouble with Kelsey while she was teething, but Kyler was a monster. I guess it just depends on the kid. Everything does, right?"

Joanne was about to reply, but heard some noise that could only be the waking bohemians. "Okay, well you can bring them home any time. I think I hear some rustling around in the living room, so I have to go for now."

"Alright. I'll see you later Joanne. Bye."

"Bye," Joanne replied, hanging up the phone. She set it on the table, then walked back into the living room. Everyone seemed to have woken up-- except, of course, Maureen. Slightly amused, she approached the couch and leaned down towards the mess of curls that was Maureen's head. Carefully, Joanne put her hand on her back so not to startle her. "Maureen," Joanne said quietly, shaking her just a little. "Honeybear. It's time to get up."

Maureen groaned. "Not so_ loud, _Jo," she whined, refusing to open her eyes.

Joanne chuckled to herself, then replied, "Amy is bringing the kids some soon. I thought you might want to go upstairs."

"Okay, Pookie," Maureen said reluctantly. "Will you come with me and close the curtains? My head hurts," she added, yet again in a whiny tone.

"Yeah, come on," Joanne said, smirking and helping Maureen off the couch. "Can you guys get some of the mess from last night cleaned up?" Joanne asked the rest of the group, though knowing that the bohos cleaning was very unlikely, especially due to the constant state of the loft.

With much reluctance, everyone got up from where they were sitting and made their way to the kitchen and the backyard. Joanne helped Maureen up the stairs and into their bedroom, where Maureen promptly collapsed on the bed. Joanne walked over to the windows and pulled the curtains closed to shut out as much light as possible, but her success was limited. She had to suppress a laugh, however, when she saw Maureen sprawled out on the bed on top of the blankets, her face buried in a pillow. Joanne pulled the comforter and sheets down on Maureen's side and coaxed her half-asleep wife under the blankets, then covered her up. She shut the door and locked it on her way out so the kids couldn't bother Maureen. If they were to wake her up, the sight would not be a pretty one.

As she was coming down the stairs, Amy was walking through the front door with the kids. She had a twin on each hip while Hannah and Aaden were carrying the empty car seats. Rylie came barreling through the door behind them carrying the bags, looking frantically for her parents.

"Mama!" Rylie yelled upon seeing Joanne, dropping the bags at the door causing a loud _crash_. "Where's mommy?" she asked immediately, looking for Maureen.

"She's in her room sleeping. She'll come down later when she wakes up," Joanne replied easily, taking Collin from Amy and putting him in the Pack 'n' Play. Amy sat Callie down beside her brother and Joanne briskly moved the kids' bags away from the door. Aaden and Rylie wandered into the kitchen, Aaden looking for his mom and Rylie looking for Mimi. Hannah laid down on the couch, clearly exhausted. Charlotte and Mimi walked into the living room, each with a kid on their hip.

"Thank you so much for watching him; Amy," Charlotte said, a forced smile on her face. "His dad was supposed to have him this weekend but he's not the most dependable person in the world." She bit her lip and shifted her weight, though her tight smile didn't falter.

"He was no problem. My son, Kyler, was thrilled to have a boy to play with," Amy replied hastily.

"I'm glad. We had a conversation about good behavior last night before you got here, didn't we, bud?" Charlotte said, directing her attention to her son. Aaden nodded his head proudly. "Hey, let's say we go find Mark so we can go home and have our special Sunday lunch," Charlotte suggested to Aaden, her fake smile replaced by a genuine one.

"Okay, let's go," Aaden replied, wriggling down before running off to find Mark. Charlotte followed close behind.

"So, we know that Aaden behaved, what about the other trouble maker?" Joanne asked, glancing at Rylie. Rylie hid her face in Mimi's shoulder, embarrassed.

"She was good for the most part. I only had to warn her a couple of times not to get too loud while the twins were asleep," Amy replied easily, grinning in Rylie's general direction.

"Good job, chica!" Mimi cheered, hugging Rylie and trying to get her to smile.

Joanne grinned. "You can go put a star on your chart, Ryles."

Rylie's face lit up and she pulled her face away from Mimi's shoulder. "Really?" she asked, disbelieving.

"Yes, you had good behavior so you get a star," Joanne replied, shrugging.

"How many stars? Can I put on two?" Rylie asked holding up three fingers, then quickly lowering one. "Two?" she repeated.

"No, you can put _one _star on the chart. That's the rule," Joanne said simply.

"Aw! I want to put on two stars!" Rylie whined. "Aunt Mimi, tell her I should get _two _stars."

"Stop it," Mimi said, crinkling her nose. "You're making me feel guilty!" Reluctantly, she mumbled, "listen to your mama, Ryles."

"But I want _two_!"

"Do you want to make it zero?" Joanne said, putting her hands on her hips.

"No-o," Rylie admitted, then ran out of the room to put a star on her chart.

"I'll go make sure she only puts on one star," Mimi said, rolling her eyes. "If she's anything like her mom, she won't." Grinning, she headed out of the room, giggling and running after Rylie.

"I don't even have to ask about Hannah. I know she was good," Joanne said after a moment. "Did she complain about her knee at all? I sent an ice pack with her to see if that would help."

"Yeah, she complained a little, but not too much. Jim checked it out because he noticed her limping on it a little. He wants her to see her pediatrician," Amy admitted, playing with her fingers. "I don't know what he found, but he told me to tell you to make an appointment. If I were you I would call his cell phone and talk to him just so you have the full story. A lot of his medical talk goes way over my head," she added, trying to keep her tone light.

"Okay, she probably just bumped it on something. I'll make her an appointment tomorrow just so I know it's nothing serious," Joanne replied, her voice portraying none of her worry.

"Here's Jim's contact info. He'll be in town for another week if you need to talk to him," Amy said, writing it down on a piece of paper and handing it to Joanne.

"Alright, I'll give him a call after I get everything settled here."

"Okay, take care Joanne," Amy said, and walked out the door.

Joanne sighed and looked at Hannah sleeping peacefully on the couch. Not wanting to disturb her, Joanne carefully placed one of the blankets on top of her. She gently stroked her cheek for a moment before attending to the twins, who were showing signs of being hungry. She picked them up from the Pack 'n' Play and carried them into the kitchen to their high chairs. Rylie was helping Mimi wipe down the counter, both of them occasionally throwing wet sponges at each other. They had cleared away all of the beer bottles and put them in a trash bag, which was lying in the middle of the floor, partially spilt over. The guys had started cleaning up outside while Aaden was running around.

"You want some help feeding them?" Mimi volunteered, dodging the sponge Rylie tossed at her with ease.

"Sure, I was just going to feed them some baby cereal and fruit," Joanne said, laughing a little. She considered scolding Rylie for a brief moment, then reconsidered.

"Alright, I'll get the cereal ready." She turned to Rylie, and said sneakily, "we'll continue our battle later, chica." Grinning, she took the cereal out of the cupboard and placed in on the counter before searching for a bowl.

"I'm going to make a quick phone call first before I forget," Joanne said, grabbing her cell phone.

"Okay, Rylie and I got it. Take your time," Mimi replied easily. The minute Joanne left the room, the two looked at each other, then commenced their sponge-battle, grinning.

Joanne took her cell phone to the laundry room off the kitchen for some privacy. She closed the door and pulled the slip of paper from her pocket. She then dialed his cell phone number and heard it ring a couple of times before Jim's voice came on the line.

"Jim Nelson," he answered in a brisk, business-like voice.

"Hi, Jim, this is Joanne. Amy said I should call you about Hannah…?"

"Oh, hi, Joanne. I was hoping to hear from you. I noticed that Hannah was limping a little while she was playing with the other kids. I did an initial exam and she has very limited range of motion where it isn't painful for her to move that knee. I want her to see her pediatrician for a scan just to ease my mind. She might have just twisted it, but with kids it's hard to tell. Never hurts to be too careful."

"Okay, I was planning on making her an appointment tomorrow morning. She's not one to complain so she must have hurt it pretty bad," Joanne replied, just a hint of worry in her tone.

"Hopefully, all she did was strain the ligaments. Kids' ligaments are pretty stretchy so she should be fine in a few days. In my opinion, she needs to see her doctor to make sure she didn't tear anything."

"Okay, thanks for checking her out. I know you didn't have to."

"It was no problem, Joanne. I would see her myself but having a knee exam by a neurosurgeon would look kind of funny in her chart. Not to mention confusing for radiology. They'd think I'd gone bananas ordering a CT scan on a knee instead of a brain."

Joanne chuckled. "Well. I've got babies to feed and a house to clean. I'll get Hannah into her pediatrician and let you know."

"Alright then."

"Thanks again, Jim. I'll talk to you in a couple of days."

"Talk to you then. Bye Joanne."

"Bye." Joanne hung up her cell phone and joined Mimi back in the kitchen. She and Rylie had already started feeding the twins, and both of them were sopping wet.

"Do I even want to ask?" Joanne said, shaking her head.

Mimi grinned. "Let's just say your daughter plus a sponge, equals mass destruction."

Rylie looked up and glanced between Mimi and Joanne, then announced, "Aunt Mimi, you need to stay here forever."

Mimi laughed and kissed Rylie's forehead. "I would, but then Roger would starve because he can't cook for his life. You don't want him to starve, right?"

To that, Rylie grabbed a sponge and threw it at Mimi again, giggling.

Collins and Angel had come in from outside, and were now rummaging in the fridge looking for some food to make everyone for breakfast. Charlotte was sitting at the kitchen table watching Mark and Roger chase Aaden outside, a quiet grin playing on her face.

"Mark is going to make a great dad, don't you think?" Charlotte asked no one in particular, smiling fondly.

"You think our Marky is the one, honey?" Angel asked, her eyes dancing.

"I think he might be," Charlotte admitted, still smiling. "He's so good with Aaden and he's everything that my ex isn't. He's kind and he's charming and he really cares about us."

"Just be patient with him. Losing Julie was really hard on him. Take little steps and he should come around. I'm sure he feels the same way about you. It just might take him a little longer to show it," Joanne offered.

"Yeah, he doesn't talk about Julie a lot. I know who she is and that she died before they could start having kids. I don't know much else, but I'm not going to push him. He'll share when he's comfortable," she said, shrugging. Outside, Mark scooped up Aaden and tossed him into the air, both of them grinning.

"You've got good taste, honey," Angel offered, looking outside as well.

Charlotte grinned broadly. "Yeah, I guess I do."

**I know this has a ton of dialogue but it's needed and it moves the story along in the most organic way possible. Thanks again to my beta for making this chapter so much better than my first draft! School has scared my muse into hibernation. It's grouchy when I try to wake it up and because my muse is grouchy it only lets me write mediocre crap. I'm so thankful that I have a beta otherwise this chapter would have been crap. In the next Chapter, Rylie starts her first day of Kindergarten! I'm so excited for her! I'll get to dive into Maureen's head and let my inner Frat boy come out because Rylie's teacher is hot! I have to warn you that the next update is going to take awhile. I have a Creative Writing class that is going to kick my ass (It's alot of writing but if I am inspired I will work on Chapter 15) and I have two science classes that are alot of work. **


End file.
